Harry, Key, and the discovery of the sorcerer's stone
by Kanisha the writer
Summary: This wonderful whimsical tale about Harry, and the crew with his nice cousin and their fist adventure
1. Chapter 1

Okay, New readers, I must tell you that I recreated this so if old readers, that like this version, that I created can see it.

Wait,to hear a different version of the story of the boy who lived with a new character, this the story that explains a lot of new things

It started on the night, Voldemort went to kill harry, while Key is living with her cousin.

She's also is one-year-old this is after she got left by her parents, and with the help of Lily's love spell: Harry's mother made the killing curse rebounded and hit Voldemort.

Another thing, on that night, unlike Harry, Key wasn't affected by the killing curse, since she's a fae.

Afterwards, Key could sense that somebody was coming, and that's Hagrid, seeing Key hugging harry, he knew that was kia's child.

So, he took them both from the house and gave them a ride on Sirius' motorcycle.

Meanwhile, Professor Mcgonagall finds and watches the Dursleys all day in her cat form and sees what kind of people they are.

She figures out that Aunt Petunia is nosy,likes to sneak on her neighbors by pretending to be gardening.

While spying on the Dursleys, she discovers that Uncle Vernon tries to ignore the truth and wash away the mail that he got from work.

Anyway, after spying on them most of the day, night finally comes, which is when a tall mysterious man showed up.

He has hair as silver as his beard,bright blue eyes, wearing purple cloak, buckled boots.

This man that i'm giving a description of name is Albus Dumbledore. While walking, Albus takes the lights out of lamps, so no one notices him.

Albus sees that a familiar friend disguised as a cat is sitting on the sidewalk.

"Well, hello Professor Mcgonagall, I should've known you would be here", said Professor Dumbledore.

After he said that, the cat turned into a woman with black hair in a tight bun, square glasses, wearing an emerald cloak.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Professor Mcgonagall.

"Why Professor, no cat could stand so still, like you were doing", answered Dumbledore.

Next, a woman with long brown hair,sunglasses on her head, wearing a orange cloak appear and walks with Dumbledore and McGonagall.

This woman is Abigail Mills, a close to the professors, and was close to many people as the great travel a.k.a Kia's mother, many know her as a legend for helping all kinds of people.

"Hello, my old friends I heard of the bad news, what are we doing here", Abigail smiled,in a friendly manner.

But, before they could answer the question, Hagrid shows up on the motorcycle.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, Professor McGonagall, Abigail", said Hagrid .

"Lovely to see you again, Hagrid", replied Abigail.

"No troubles, I hope hagrid?" asked Dumbledore.

"No sir, little ones fell asleep, just as I was flying try not to wake them up", Hagrid tells them,giving the babies to Dumbledore.

"Oh, let me see, aww their adorable", said Abigail.

"Are you sure, we should leave them with these people, i've watched them all day. They're the worst kind of muggles imaginable, they really are?" asked McGonagall.

"The only family, he have", Dumbledore told McGonagall.

"Sounds like a sticky situation, maybe we could find a solution", replied Abigail.

"I love to hear it this idea, friend", Hagrid smiled.

"I'm good with the muggle world, so I can keep a good eye on them, no problem", Abigail told them.

"I guess that would be suitable idea", Professor Mcgonagall agreed to Abigail's term.

"Anyway, what's so bad about this family?" wondered Abigail.

Mcgonagall explains that the Dursleys blinded themselves to thinking their perfect and they want nothing to do with the Potters.

"Yep, I met that kind of family, I can handle them", Abigail remembered.

Dumbledore puts the kids in a basket wrapped in a blanket, and leaves a letter in it.

Hagrid cries a little because he knows he'll miss the babies.

"There, there hagrid. It's not really goodbye", Dumbledore assures Hagrid.

"Good luck kids, Good luck Abigail", Dumbledore wished.

Before I end the episode I'll tell you about Key and Harry getting to see Abagail.

This starts with The Dursleys sending Key and Harry at age 5 to a house,which is around the corner.

Abigail comes from inside of the house,and says "Hello".

"Keep an eye on them,they cause alot of trouble",Vernon warns Abigail.

"I can handle kids", said Abigail,while smiling.

"Their different", Petunia assures Abagail.

Dudley is with Vernon's sister.

After the Dursleys are gone,Abigail gives a tray of cookies.

"So,anybody want cookies?" asked Abigail.

"Who are you?" asked Key.

"I'm miss Miller,unlike your aunt and uncle,I'm nice", Abigail told Key,knowing she doesn't trust many people.

"Okay", said Harry.

Through their time together,Key and Harry play games,eating snacks,and even laughing.

This is a start ofa beautiful friendship,hope you enjoy the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Let me tell you about chapter 2, it's mostly the second part of the ending of chapter 1.

Anyway, let me explain the personalities of the people in Privet Drive and by the people, I mean Harry, Key, and the Dursleys.

Harry is quiet, kind, truthful, also he wears glasses.

He has his father's untidy black hair, his mother's big bright green eyes, and a lightning-bolt scar on his forehead, and he's skinny.

Key is clever, creative, and always keeps the Dursleys in check, even though they try to make her miserable.

She has long black hair, blue eyes, skinny, wears glasses, and has hidden powers.

Aunt Petunia, she likes to keep up with the news, ups early, and always try to keep her son happy.

Uncle Vernon, he use to work on drills at grunnings, but now just work in a regular office.

Dudley, the spoiled son, a bully, has a gang and is annoyed.

Now, let me tell you about the rest of the story, now for chapter 2.

I forgot to mention, that this takes six years after the time, they met Abigail.

The story starts in the next morning, where Key writes down methods of making the Dursleys pay the price for their appaling behavior.

"Let's see, throw them down a garbage like in Willy Wonka. Ooh! Maybe push them in that chocolate river and have them sucked into pipe. Ah! Have them eat the bubble gum and make them into blueberries", Key muttered.

"KEYS!" Uncle Vernon screamed.

Keys rolls her eyes in annoyance, and walks into the living room.

"Get the mail", Uncle Vernon says.

Once, Key grabbed the mail, she finds out their mail for her and Harry.

"Harry", called Key, then grabbed his arm and pulled him into the cupboard.

In the cupboard, Key shows Harry the letter.

"What's this?" Harry wondered.

"A letter from a place called Hogwarts with a list of school items", Key replied.

Key noticed something else in her envelope.

" **Key, I know you won't remember us, but we want to know that you're a fae** ", Key read out loud and a necklace appeared.

"A what?" asked Harry.

"It's like a fairy, this is crazy, but the letter is legit", Key noticed.

"Then, that would mean it was from your parents", Harry figured out.

"But, why now, why send this to me now?" asked Key.

"Key, this letter is ten years old", Harry noticed, looking at the date.

"That was the year, we were sent here, which means this must've been days before we were sent here", Key pointed out.

"But, if you are a fae then why was I sent this letter?" asked Harry.

"You must be a wizard", Key guessed, while panting.

"And your just going with this", Harry wondered.

"No, I think this is completely crazy, and if this is real I bet the Dursleys know", Key answered.

Key sits down on the bed thinking all this through, when Harry opened the necklace.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, concerned.

"No, maybe, I don't know how to feel. All this it's just bewildering", Key responded.

"I never seen you like this, you believe this?" asked Harry.

"Kind of, it's hard to explain", Key tells Harry.

Harry shows Key, a picture her and him as babies, that was in the necklace.

"We've always been great friends", said Key.

"Yeah, wait there's something on the back", Harry noticed.

At that moment, they look at the back of the letter, which makes a flashback form.

In the flashback, it's a few months before the incident at Godrics hollow, where James and Lily potter at Kai's house.

Kai has short black hair,wearing a green dress,and heels.

"Hey, sis, where's the baby", said James

"With her father, hey Lily", Kai answered.

James takes Harry and puts him next to Key, who's playing with blocks.

Key gives one of her blocks to Harry and smiles.

So, James sit next to Kevin, a man with short brown hair, white skin wearing white shirt,blue jeans, and yellow shoes.

"No sign of powers", Kevin told James.

"Kevin, she's still young", James reminded Kevin.

"I know", said Kevin.

At the table, Lily and Kai are talking to each other.

"Are you sure,you want to do that?" asked Lily, concerned.

"It's the only to protect her, if they find this, our child will be in great danger", Kai explained, holding a necklace, that has a blue stone in it.

"I say you should've destroyed that stone, I just don't know,if that child is worth the trouble",Lily insisted.

The stone is a experiment, which was invented by Kai and Kevin, that could give people double the power, they already have.

"I understand your concern, but we need this, so can you take care of my daughter", said Kai.

"Alright, but where will you go?" Lily wondered.

"To our homeworld", Kai answered.

"Really, but the reason you came here was to have a normal life like us", Lily remembered.

"I know, but that's only place they won't expect us", Kai figured out.

"Okay, but please be careful, Kai and Kevin", said Lily, as they hug.

At the same time, Key hugs Harry, but before Kai and Kevin teleport, Key crawled to them.

"Mommy, daddy?" asked Key, confused.

"Listen sweetie, take care of yourself and your cousin, we'll miss you", Kai told Key.

Kai and Kevin teleported to a different realm, while Key was crying,so Lily goes to Key.

"It'll be okay, you're with us", Lily informed Key.

"Will Mommy and daddy come back?" asked Key.

"I don't know", Lily answered.

Key wipe her tears and hugs Harry, that's when the flashback end.

The point of the flashback is to explain that Kai is James Potter's sister, and what happened to Key's parents at the same time.

Back in the present, Key and Harry are amazed to find out their cousins.

"My Mother was your dad's sister, and we're cousins", Key remembered from the flashback.

"I don't believe it either", said Harry.

A few days, They pretend the letter didn't happen, but the letters kept coming back.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday morning, they're in the cupboard, talking to each other.

"Harry, we can't keep pretending the letters don't exist. Everywhere I go I see those letters, it's a nightmare. A complete nightmare", Key told Harry.

"You're right, I guess we should've seen this coming with the whole us being magical beings", Harry whispered.

"I know, sadly I know, let's go", Key whispered back.

So,they go into the living room, where they give Uncle Vernon cookies, and Key sneaks one.

"Key, what's the matter?" asked Harry, noticed Key

Key leans close to Harry, and senses something.

Which is when a zillions of letters come out of the fireplace, that made Aunt Petunia scream and Dudley begging for the letter tornado to stop.

"Aren't you going to grab one of them, I mean what if we do get a chance to go to Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"Alright", Key agreed.

Key grabs two letters, which have Harry and her name on it, and puts in her her bag.

"What? They're going to think it's a tad suspicious, that we're just sitting here", Key figured out.

"Got it", said Harry,grabbing a letter, which makes Uncle Vernon chase after him, while the letters surround them.

"This is wild!" Key groaned.

"That's it were moving away, far away, where they can't find us",Uncle Vernon proclaimed.

"Uh oh!" Key replied.

Each time, they move to a different place, but the letters would still find.

Harry,Key, and the Dursleys settle in a place surrounded by a sea, which seem like a normal.

It's nighttime, where Key and Harry in the living room, on a carpet.

On the carpet, Harry makes a picture of a birthday cake.

Make a wish,Harry", Harry talking to himself.

"Happy birthday, hope your birthday goes good", said Key, with a smile.

"Thanks, what's up", wondered Harry, once he noticed Key looking at the door.

"Harry, i'm having one of those weird feelings again", Key told him, which is when they see the door flash a bright light.

"Harry. Wait somebody's coming, somebody we know", Key figured out, while Harry was about hide.

"Really?" asked Harry, surprised.

Another bang comes from the door, then the door comes down, which makes Harry and Key back up and the Dursleys come downstairs.

"Sorry about that", Hagrid apologized.

"It's okay", said Key, with a nervous smile, with harry still behind her.

Hagrid picks up the door and put it back, which is when they notice Uncle Vernon with a shotgun.

"I demand you leave at once Sir, you are breaking and entering", Uncle Vernon commented.

"Dry up dursley, you great prune", said Hagrid, then squeezes the shotgun, which makes a bullet hit the roof.

"Well, I'm surprise that I didn't notice before, Key", Hagrid observed.

"Yes, Harry, no need to hide", Key informed her cousin.

Harry gets from behind Key.

"I haven't seen you, since you were a baby", Hagrid told them.

"Got something for, 'fraid I might sat on, but I think your taste for it will the same", Hagrid told them.

Hagrid hands Harry a box with cake inside, and a cupcake to Key.

"Thank you", said Harry.

"Yes, this is a sweet gift", Key replied.

"It's not everyday, you see a young man turns 11, now do you", said Hagrid.

Harry puts down the box,while Key eats her cupcake, making sure Dudley doesn't eat harry's cake.

"Excuse me, but, who are you?" asked Harry, as Hagrid sits in a chair.

"Reubus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and grims at Hogwarts", Hagrid introduced himself.

"Of course, you know all about hogwarts", assumed Hagrid.

"Actually Hagrid, you see we know very little, that's why we're surprised by your appearance", Key informed Hagrid.

"Really? Then do know about you being a fae and Harry being a wizard?" asked Hagrid.

"Yes", answered Key.

"That's enough, we swear when we took them in, we put a stop to a this rubbish", Uncle Vernon interrupted.

"You knew all along and you never told us", said Harry.

"I knew it", Key blurted.

"Of course you are, how could you not be. My perfect sister being who she is, my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the famiy, isn't it wonderful, I was the only one. To see her for what she is, a freak, and then she met that Potter and she had you and you would be the same, just as strange, just as abnormal and if you please, she got herself blown up, and your cousin disappear and we got landed with you", explained Aunt Petunia.

"Blown up, you said my parents died in a car crash", said Harry.

Key was angry because of the Dursleys.

"A car crash, car crashed killed Lily and James potter, this is a outrage it's a scandal", Hagrid blurted.

"They'll not be going", said Uncle Vernon.

"I disagree, you have no right to choose where we go at this moment, filling us with nonsense,and keeping us from he truth", Key spoke truthfully.

Then, Key notice that Dudley is eating Harry's cake,which is when Hagrid uses an umbrella that gave Dudley a pig tail, which made the Dursleys rush out.

"I appreciate if you not tell anybody at hogwarts about that, strictly speaking I'm not allowed to use magic", said Hagrid.

"Okay", said Harry.

"We're a bit behind schedule, best be off, unless you rather stay",said Hagrid, put the door back down, then leaves the place.

"Let's go", said Key, with Harry following her.


	4. Chapter 4

The next moment, Hagrid, Key, and Harry walk through the streets of London.

" **All students must be be equipped with...one standard size two pewter cauldron and may bring if they desire either an owl, a cat, or a toad** ", read Key.

"Can we find all this in London?" asked Harry.

"If you know where to go", said Hagrid in a quiet tone.

They go to a corner stone and enter, The Leaky Cauldron.

As they enter the place, there is music and people talking.

"Ah, Hagrid! The usual, I presume?" Barkeep Tom assumed.

"No thanks, Tom. I'm on offical Hogwarts business today. Just helping young Harry and Key here, buy their school supplies", Hagrid told his friend.

"Bless my soul. It's Harry potter and Key Walker", replied Tom.

The pub goes silent. A man comes up and shakes Harry and Key's hand.

"Welcome back, Mr Potter and Ms. Walker, welcome back", greeted the man.

A witch comes up and shakes Harry's hand, as well.

"Doris Crockford. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last", said Doris Crockford.

A man in robes with a turban on his head appears. It is Professor Quirrell.

"Harry P-Potter. Key W-walker. C-can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you", Quirrell shivered.

"Hello, Professor. I didn't see you there. Harry and Key, this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts", said Hagrid.

"Oh, nice to meet you", said Harry.

Key nodded.

Harry holds out his hand, but Quirrell avoids taking it, which Key finds suspicious.

"Interesting, i'm getting a strange vibe from him", Key thought.

"Well must be going now. Lots to buy", said Hagrid.

"Goodbye", said Harry

"See ya", said Key.

They exist the leaky cauldron to a wall.

"See, Harry and Key, Y'all? You're famous", said Hagrid

Hagrid, Harry, and Key walk into an alley, just behind The Leaky Cauldron

"But why are we famous? All those people back there how is it they know who we are?" asked Harry.

"I like to know too", said Key.

"I'm not sure, i'm right person to tell you that, Harry and Key", said Hagrid.

Hagrid pulls out his umbrella and taps a few bricks on the wall. The bricks begin to move, forming an opening to walk through.

"Welcome Harry and Key, to diagon alley", said Hagrid.

While they're walking through Diagon Alley, Hagrid points out various shops to Harry and Key.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Key, then shakes it off trying to face on important things.

"That's where you get your quills and ink. Over there all your bits and bobs for doing wizardry", Hagrid pointed out.

They pass by a broom shop with the new Nimbus 2000 in the window.

"It's a world class racing broom", said the 1st Child.

"Wow! Look at it the new Nimbus 2000! It's fastest model yet!" exclaimed the second child.

"But Hagrid, how am I to pay for all this? I haven't any money?" asked Harry.

"Well there's your money Harry! Gringotts, the wizard bank! Ain't no safer place, not one! 'Cept perhaps Hogwarts", said Hagrid.

Hagrid, Harry, and Key walk along the main corridor to Gringotts. On either side of them goblins are hard at work.

"Hagrid what exactly are these things?" asked Harry.

"They're goblins Harry. Clever as they come the goblins, but not the most friendly of beasts. Best stay close", Hagrid told Harry.

"Odd, I feel danger", Key thought, while observing the area.

"Hmm, mister Harry Potter and Miss Key Walker wishes to make a withdraw", said Hagrid to the goblin.

"And does they have their keys?" asked the goblin.

"Wait a minute. Got it here somewhere. Ha! There's there's the little devil. Oh,there's something else as well. Professor Dumbledore gave me this", said Hagrid, searching through his pocket.

Hagrid hands him two keys a piece of a paper.

"It's the key for you-know-what to vault you-know-which", said Dumbledore

"Very well then", said the goblin.

The goblin takes them to the vault, while Hagrid is holding a lamp.

"Vault 687, lamp please", said the goblin.

Key hands the goblin the lamp and unlocks the door.

After the door opens, Harry and Key see two stacks of gold coins and look it in awe.

"No way!" Harry and Key exclaimed.

"Did think you're parents will leave you with nothing, now did you?" asked Hagrid.

"Vault 713", said the gobin.

"What's in there, Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"Can't tell you Harry, Hogwarts business very secret", answered Hagrid.

"Stand back", said The goblin.

The goblin rubs his hand down the door, which unlocks the special locks in the vault.

During their journey of shopping for school supplies, Key notice a mysterious group of kids near a broken down shop.

Key with her cousin and Hagrid aren't looking, follows the group.


	5. Chapter 5

The group inside the shop, is shown as mostly normal people that aren't in cloaks, instead there's one girl flying with hummingbird wings, one boy lifting weights, one girl doing gymnastics, a ferret about the size of a dog, and twins that can shapeshift.

That wasn't it, There's a tall girl with brown hair, wearing a black jacket, pink shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes,who's the leader of the group.

"Alright, Faes, this meeting will now come to order", announced the girl leader.

The other kids sit in chairs with their full attention on the girl leader.

The girl leader talks about them always meeting in this special place.

Key notices the ferret looking at her,that makes the girl with hummingbird wings

"Who's there,friend or foe?" asked the girl with hummingbird wings,while flying behind a stack of boxes.

"Friend,i'm a fae too", Key noticed.

"Prove it", said the girl with hummingbird wings.

Key holds her necklace that she got from the envelope,which glows and this makes electricity flow through her.

"Okay,i'm convinced", the girl with hummingbird wings admitted.

The boy lifts the boxes and one of the twin says, "Oh my gosh,your Key Walker".

Key smiles nervously.

"Sorry about Betty,but this is a secret hangout", The girl leader pointed out.

"Understandable,what are your names exactly?" said Key.

The girl leader has red curly hair, wearing a white dress, and heels.

"I'm Keni,these are my friends:Betty,Devin,Qin,Li,Amy along with our pet: Gem", Keni/the girl leader proclaimed.

The girl with hummingbird wings is Betty,she has phoenix-like hair, wearing an orange jacket, white shirt, blue pants, and red shoes.

The ferret is Gem.

This twin/Li is a girl with blond hair, wearing a red dress

The boy/Devin who can lif weights, he has black hair, sunglasses, wearing a red shirt, white pants, and black shoes.

The other twin/Qin is a boy with blond hair, blue shirt, black pants, and white shoes.

"Are there other faes?" asked Key.

"Your new to the magical world,aren't you", Betty figured out.

Key nodded at Betty's assumption.

Betty flies to her bags,and get a book with the title _History of Faes_

" **After the big war,Most of the faes disappeared or died,Faes were judged to quickly",** read Key.

Key put the book down,and is shocked by what she found out.

"How about some smoothies?" asked Li and Qin.

Key and her friends are enjoying smoothies,

"So,how did you know about faes?" asked Amy.

Key reveals her friend named Syria knew lots about magic.

Betty was smiling at the fact that she met Key,Amy comes into the conversation and explains how her and her friends are adopted and have taken care of each other.

Hearing their story,Key explained her life, actually is miserable. But she tries to make the best of it. By Messing with Dudley, cheering Harry up, and keeping a positive attitude.

Betty responds back with telling about the foster family taunted them because they were different, but they ignored them.

"How it you have wings?" asked Key.

"I don't know they just randomly appeared on my birthday", said Betty.

"That's the same thing that happened to us", said Qin,Li,Amy and Devin simultaneously.

In-between the conversation, The kids notice a girl blue hair, wearing black cloaks, who gives a big smile and smooch.

"Umm, who's she?" asked Key.

"My rival, Veronica, she's the worst", said Amy.

Amy explains that Veronica use to be best friends, then she discovered her true motives.

Veronica is shown with two creepy people, Luci and Dave, Luci is a girl with long black hair, wearing a cloak, and Dave looks like an average emo.

"That's her spies, they are the main reason why we are so secretive", said Li.

The spies start to walk up to them.

"We better go, any ideas", said Qin.

"My friend, Liza said she saw Key's cousin around the library", said Keni.

"I do need some information and the library is quiet, sure why not", said Key.

(The side of the story is taking a break, now to Harry, where he's just walking into the library with Hagrid. When he sees a girl with silver hair, wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes flying upside down)

"Are you Harry Potter?" she asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" answered Harry.

"I'm Liza, i've heard so much about you, hey where's your cousin", said the girl.

"She's hanging out with some new friends, You know us too, were inseparable. Mostly because of my awful aunt, uncle, and my other cousin", said Harry.

"You had a horrible life, and you just figured out you were a wizard, what a coincidence", Liza figured out.

"How you figure that out?" asked Harry.

"Well, I went through that same thing, I live with my adoptive family, I couldn't believe they kept it a secret, but they did it for me", said Liza.

"Then, it seems that we have a similar lives, I wondered if there's a reason about that", said Harry.

"It is interesting, you two meet her, ever heard the story about what makes Harry, a legend along Key", said Hagrid.

"I heard some pretty interesting stuff, but never knew the whole thing, but I never looked too much into what the truth is behind the legend",answered Liza.

"Well does my friend have a story for you", said Abigail, lurking from the shadows.

"Can we join in, I love to hear the story?" asked Amy with a smile.

"Hey Harry, Hagrid, and Abby, these are my new friends", said Key.

"I have an idea, how about we split you're stories and make into a one story,what you think Hagrid", said Abigail

"I say that's a wonderful idea", said Hagrid.

"Great, which part goes first?" asked Abigail.

While Key and her new friends sit down, then Hagrid starts the first part of the story.

"It was a long time ago, very dark times, Voldemort started to gather some followers, brought them to the dark side", said Hagrid.

"Around that time, Key's parents: Kai and John along with Harry and Lily Potter were fighting against Voldemort, it was around they time they started their experiment", Key explained.

The story turns into a flashback, where Kai and Kevin are working on potions in their house, for days, their friends were worried about this

Especially Abigail, she was worried that if they continue something bad was going to happen, but there's no need to worry.

Since Kai and Kevin finished at least a week, before their cousin's death.

Abigail came in the house, when they just finished it, they tested it on her.

The experiment caused her hands, and eyes to glow,her floating, and grow angel wings.

Yes, you heard right guardians in this universe don't earn wings, they can just fly.

Anyway, a death eater Bellatrix found out about them, and almost got away with the experiment.

But, when the experiment sent through Abigail's vein, she defeated Bellatrix with one blast.

After blasting Bellatrix, Abigail blacked out, once Kai and John take Abigail to hostipal.

Once Abigail wakes up, she sees Lily, James, Kai, and Kevin around her hospital bed.

"Kai, James,Kevin, Lily, what happened?" asked Abigail, weakly.

"Try not to talk, I'm so sorry, I didn't know our experiment would have this kind of affect", Kai apologized.

"I mean we tested it before on little things, but nothing bad happened", said Kai, with tears on her cheek.

Abigail wipes her friend's tears, and gave a smile.

"It's okay, I know you didn't want to hurt me", said Abigail,touching her daughter's face.

"We all know you meant well", said Lily.

Kai knew that nobody was blaming her, but she could feel responsibility for it, so she leaves the room to clear her head.

James comes out, and sits next to Kai.

"James, how is it that people remain so calm, while I'm always freaking out?" asked Kai.

"Kai, Each person has a different way of reacting, around these times. I'm surprised that most of us are sane now", answered James.

"Times are different, but some people remain calm, I guess it's a thing that happens", said James.

"I remember, when we were little, and we would have moments like this", said Kai.

While watching them, Lily remembers when she first met Kai.

Lily and Kai bumped into each other, and Kai helped Lily pick up her books.

"You're Lily, right", said Kai,while smiling.

"Yeah", said Lily.

"I'm Kai, nice to meet you", said Lily.

The flashback cuts back to reality, when Abigail is out of the bed.

"She's okay, the chemicals didn't cause her any harm, her body just wasn't use to it. Now, she will be fine, but her legs are numb, so she'll need a wheelchair for at a day or two", said The nurse.

"I'm so glad", said Kai, while hugging Abigail.

Back at Kai and Kevin's house, Kai destroys the formula, and decides never to speak of it again, but secretly she wanted to test on it some more.

"Good choice, Kai", said James.

Back to Lily and James death and Kai and Kevin's disappearance, but it had to be put on hold because it was time to go.

Which left Harry and Key on a cliffhanger.

Key looks at her necklace with deep emotion.

After that moment, since Harry already had most of his stuff, and Abigail brought Key's, they went to the Platform.

Near Platform 9 and 3/4 quarter's, Abigail gives Key, and her own journal and disappears along with Hagrid to Hogwarts.

At the entrance of Platform 9 and 3/4 quarters, they see the Weasley family.

"Fred, George, hey!" exclaimed Liza.

Liza along with the kids hug the Weasley's.

"Oh, it's so nice to see you all", said Molly, has red hair, wearing a brown dress and shoes.

Then, she sees Harry and Key."Hello, I'm Molly", Molly introduced herself

"Nice to meet you", said Harry and Key in unison.

"I'm Harry Potter", said Harry.

"and I'm Key Walker", said Key.

When the Weasley hears this, they are shocked by this.

"Are you really?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah", said Key.

"Could you tell us, how to?" stammered Harry, pointing to the Platform.

"How to get on the Platform, not worry dear, it's Ron first year at Hogwarts as well, now all you have to do is run straight through platform 9 and 10, best do a run if you're nervous", Molly explained.


	6. Chapter 6

Through the Platform, Harry and Key sees the train, when there is other kids,a bunch.

Key walks with her new friends, and Harry walks with the Weasley's and Lisa.

Betty is flying around filled with excitement,and asks Key if she wanted to have a ride.

Key decided to give it a chance.

Amy and Devin are laughing,while walking and Keni is talking to Liza.

Qin and Li are entering the train,along with Gem.

Kids around Amy's age come their way

"Amy, we're so glad you came", said a blonde girl wearing a black robe.

"What! of course, we were just shocked by the magical detail in you're plan", said Keni.

"You just figured out you're magical gene?" asked Key.

"Yeah, my friend was the one, that told us about it", answered Amy.

The kids still are asking Key, a lot of questions.

"So you lived with your cousin since you're parents left on a mission?" asked Li.

"Yep,but they never came back and now that I heard most of the story, I don't know what to think", said Key.

"You're over thinking this, your parents were trying to help the world, they care about you", said Li.

"You're right", said Key.

"What's up?" asked Li.

"What is the differences between witches and wizards, and are we really friends?" asked Key.

"Actually Faes don't need wands, I inherited this from my grandparents", said Li.

"What house do you think we're going to placed into", Key responded.

"Well, then I'm guessing Gryffindor, how about you", said Li.

"I don't know, I don't really know about the school houses, except my parents were in Gryffindor, which is a place for the brave and kind-hearted", said Key.

"Let me explain, when we get into the train", said Li.

Key, her new friends, Lisa and Harry walks up to the train, and finds a compartment.

"So, is there any books on Faes,so I know more about my history?" asked Key.

"I might I could help with, hi i'm Hermione Granger", said Hermione.

Hermione has bushy brown hair, wearing robes, and holding books.

"Nice to meet you, i'm Key Walker", said Key.

"We know, hi old friend", said Syria.

"Syria, I never thought I would see you", said Key, giving Syria a hug.

Syria is a 11-year-old girl with light brown hair, wearing school robes.

"Neither did I, until I heard rumors about you and Harry coming to Hogwarts", Syria admitted.

"I'll tell you, it was surprise to me too, along with my cousin, when did you discover you were a witch", said Key.

"It was around the time, I finished my special novel, then I saw the mail", Syria told Key.

"That was the same for me, except for the part about making a novel part", said Key.

"So, we still have things in common", said Syria.

Key along with Qi, Li, Amy, and Herimone hear the story.

Before that happened, Hermione gave Key some books called: History of Faes, Secret Planet, and Faes and Witches.

Syria explains Amy is the one, that told them about Key, not knowing about her inheritage.

"Well, it's good to know I have a friend that care", Key replied.

Syria gives a big smile, and opens one of the books.

"We should probably start with this book", said Syria.

" **Secret Planet chapter 1, special kind of faes, some kind of faes, have unique skills unlike ordinary. Little is known about them except that they are evil. Hiding from history"** , Key read.

"I heard about those kind of faes are very rare, my grandparents did say, they met one before. But, only thing they told them. That she was not who they thought she was", Li told Key.

The girls continue talking about the books, giving Key the chance to learn more things about Faes, Hermione show Key what powers they have and wings.

"So, this ancient writing means sincerity, is it possible to see it in a dream", said Key.

"In the middle of chapter 3, it has been told that, there is a special kind of fae. That can predict some things from the past, that may happen in the present", Hermione explained.

"I had a vision of the writings from 123, 124, and 126", Key admitted.

Hermione and the Fae group was surprised by this fact, since this hasn't happened for over a thousand years.

"Did I say something off?" asked Key.

"Key, that writing hasn't been seen as vision for a very long time, around the time Hogwarts was just developing as a school for all-kinds, even Faes", said Qi.

"Really, how come?" wondered Key, seeing the concered looks on their faces.

"The writing wasn't only ancient, it was also apart of a curse. Only one a witch could read ", explained Li.

Key decided to read more in Secret Planet

The story goes to Harry sitting in a compartment alone, until a boy with a redhead appear.

"Excuse me, do you mind everywhere else is full?" asked Ron.

"Not at all",said Harry, with a smile.

"I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley", said Ron.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter", Harry told Ron.

Ron gives the shocked look on his face,hearing the fact about that he's with Ron Weasley.

"So, it's true,where's your cousin", Ron shocked.

"She met some other Faes", answered Harry.

"Any idea, what house you're going to be sorted into", said Ron.

"No, you have a lot of brothers, i've noticed", Harry figured out.

"Yeah, i'm close to the youngest in the family", Ron tells Harry.

Then, A woman comes with a tray with candy, and says,"Anything on the trolley, dear".

"No thanks, i'm all set",said Ron, holding a bag with candy.

Harry sees how sad Ron is, so he reachs into his pocket, and says"We'll take the lot", While Harry is holding money.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Ron, looking at the money.

Ron and Harry is eating lots of candy, and so was Key along with his friends are eating sweets too.

Liza remeets Harry, and warns them that we're almost at Hogwarts.

After that, Liza also tells Harry, that there was a part that Hagrid and Abigail forgot to tell about the war.

Harry is shocked by this,while Ron was still eating.

With her friends,Key tells about her dream/vision, and research from history, that her magic might be apart of some legend.

"I was afraid of that, my family told me stories about this, but I always ignored it", Betty admitted.

Hermione suggested to find more about Faes history in Hogwarts.

Li looks at the window and says,"We're here".


	7. Chapter 7

After Li tells everybody, that the train stopped.

Then, the group walks out the train.

"Firs' years over, come on Firs' years, hurry up", called Hagrid.

The group walks up to Hagrid along with Abigail, who is holding a lamp.

"Hey, Hagrid", said Harry.

"Hey, Abigail", said Key.

"Hey", said Hagrid and Abigail simultaneously, with a smile.

"Whoa!" exclaimed the kids, seeing Hagrid.

"This way to boats", Hagrid told kids.

Liza, Harry, and Ron in the boat together.

Key, Hermione, and Syria; Betty,Amy,and Keni, Li,Qin,and Neville are together.

Anyway, They soon see Hogwarts, which made them happy.

"It's amazing!" exclaimed Key.

"Just like I read", said Hermione.

"You read a lot", Key noticed.

"I like to be informed", said Hermione.

The first years along with Hagrid and Abigail.

"Key,I must ask where did you get that necklace", said Abigail.

"From an envelope,that was written by my parents", Key admitted.

Abigail looks inside the necklace,instead of the picture, she sees a blue gem.

Key walks where she see the first years are, where Professor Mcgonagall is.

"Welcome to hogwwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff,Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup", Professor Mcgonagall explained.

Key looks down, seeing the toad, and walks backwards to Neville.

"Trevor, thanks", said Neville.

"You're welcome, names Key", said Key.

"Wait, The cousin of Harry potter, i'm Neville", Neville recognized.

"Nice to meet you", said Key.

They turn back to Professor McGonagall.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily", said Professor Mcgonagall.

Professor McGonagall goes through the door.

"So it's true, what they've been saying on the train, Harry potter and Key Walker have come to hogwarts", said Draco Malfoy. "this is crabbe and goyle, and i'm malfoy, draco malfoy".

Which makes ron laughs.

"Think my name is funny, do I need to ask yours", said Draco malfoy.

Key turns to Draco because before she was talking with a girl who has light/dark hair, wearing school robes,while flying.

"Red hair, and hand me down robe, you must be a weasley. you'll see how some people are better than others, you don't want to make friends the wrong sort, I can help you there", Draco pointed out, then holds out his hand.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself", said Harry.

Draco helds his hand to Key.

"Not a chance", replied Key,glaring at Draco with anger.

Draco walks away,once Professor Mcgonagall comes back.

Key shakes her head in disgust,the girl next to her shows a flower that transforms to a purse

"We're ready for you, follow me", said Professor Mcgonagall.

They follow Professor mcgonagall through the doors, and stop at a chair.

"Before we begin Professor Dumbledore would say a few things to say", said Professor Mcgonagall.

"I few announcements, first note that the forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker has asked me to remind you, that third floor is out of bounds, for anybody who doesn't want to the most painful death, thank you", proclaimed Dumbledore.

"The death part was a joke right?" asked Neville, quietly.

"It didn't sound that way", answered Key.

"I hope it is", wished the grl.

Professor Mcgonagall tells the students, that once their name are spoken, to come up and they'll be sorted in.

"Hermione Granger", called Professor Mcgonagall.

"Oh no, OK relax", said Hermione to herself.

"Mental, that one I'm telling you", Ron whispered to Harry.

Professor McGonagall puts the hat on Hermione.

"Hmm, right then right", said the hat. "Gryffindor".

The Gryffindors cheer hearing this news.

"Draco Malfoy", said Professor McGonagall.

"Slytherin", said the hat.

"Key Walker", said Professor Mcgonagall.

Key walks up to the chair, feeing a little bit nervous, which made her necklace change her eyes to red.

That boosted her confidence, then she sits down.

Professor Mcgonagall puts the hat on her head.

"Hmmm, tricky,trouble with ,filled with kindness,ah and something's else", said the hat to Key.

"Nobody needs to know that, beside you're suppose to pay attention to which house I should go", Key whispered.

"Alright, Gryffindor", said The hat.

Syria,Qi is in Gryffindor, Li is in Hufflepuff,and Liza is in Ravenclaw.

Key smiles, and sits next to Hermione.

"Hey friend", said Key.

"Hey", said Hermione.

"I am a friend too?" asked Neville.

Key nodded.

In-between, the sorting harry's scar, as they look at Snape.

"Are you okay?" asked Ron.

"Nothing,i'm fine", Harry replied.

"Susan bones", said Professor McGonagall.

"I know,Hufflepuff", said The hat.

"Ronald Weasley", said Professor McGonagall.

"Ah, another Weasley, I know just what do with you", said The hat. "Gryffindor".

"Harry Potter", called Professor McGonagall.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thrist to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stoll and thought, Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no? Well, if your sure - better be GRYFFINDOR! "

Everybody cheered

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" The Weasly twins yelled.

Harry shaked the Prefect's hand,while smiling at Key.

The girl key met before is Amija,ends up in Gryffindor.

Betty,and Amy are in Hufflepuff,Devin and Keni are in Slytherin.

A few minutes, the feast has begun.


	8. Chapter 8

As the feast started,people talk about how they figured out they were a witch or wizard.

"Hey, Oliver, who's that teacher talking to professor Quirrell?" asked Harry.

"Oh, that's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin's house", said Oliver.

"What's he teach?" asked harry.

"Potions, but everybody knows it's the dark arts, he's been trying to take Quirrell's job for years", Oliver told Harry.

Key is talking to Neville, and her friends.

"Neville, I love to be your friend", Key told Neville, truthfully.

Neville smiles after Key agreed to be his friend.

"So, how should we start our investigation?" asked Betty.

"I think, 'The guide of Dark past', should help with that", answered Hermione.

"Great, hey has anybody seen Syria", said Key.

"I think I saw her meet up with some people in Ravenclaw", said Qi.

"So, you didn't explain where you got your necklace", Li pointed out.

"It was a gift, an friend, but I keep hearing this weird voice while wearing this", Key told her friends.

"Hmmm, I thought I saw that necklace before, wait no way", said Liza.

Amy looks at the book,and explains that this necklace holds the experiment Keys parents made,but the energy is drained out of it,rendering it useless.

"Shouldn't we be at the tables we were sorted in?" asked Qin.

"This will only be for a bit", Li insisted.

"What does the voice say?" asked Keni,seeing Key's eye glitter.

"Help,i'm scared,then I hear a scream", said Key.

In-between the conversation,they see a ghost named Sir Nicholas in the middle of the table.

"Hello, how are you, welcome to Gryffindor", said Sir Nicholas.

So, a bunch a ghost appear at different house tables.

"Hello Nicholas, have a nice summer?" Percy asked Sir Nicholas.

"Dismal, once again my admission to join the headless hunt, has been denied", Sir Nicholas told Percy.

"I know you, your nearly headless nick", Ron figured out.

"Nice to meet you, Sir Nicholas", Key greeted Sir Nicholas.

"You too, ", Sir Nicholas smiled.

The first years follow the head boy to the Gryffindor tower.

"So, do you think things will go well here?" asked Key.

"Of course", said Syria.

"Yeah,and we will be here", Betty agreed,as she hugs Key.

"Look", Ron pointed out, looking at a picture of a girl.

"I think she fancies you", said Harry.

"Welcome to Hogwarts", said a picture.

Then they enter the commons with the head boy.

"The boys dormitory is downstairs on your left, girls the same on you'll find all your belongings have already been brought", said Percy.

Inside, the girls dormitory, Key is looking at moon, with her owl near her, while she's sitting on the window.

Key touches her necklace,seeing her owl .

"Olivia,I don't think I'll fit in here", Key assumed.

Olivia grabs a journal and gives it to Key.

Key reads: **Dear Key,I know we might not be here,so if you feel alone look at this.**

Key looks at a picture of Kai and John Walker holding Key as a newborn.

"Thanks,Olivia. I'm ready for school", said Key.

In the boys dormitory, harry in sitting on the Window, while petting Hedwig.

The next morning, Harry and Ron are running to transfiguration class, where everybody is writing some work with a cat watching them on a desk.

"We made it", Ron exhausted.

"How you get here?" Harry asked Key.

"Hermione helped me", Key replied.

"Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall face,that we are late", Ron blurted, not knowing she's in the room.

The cat turns into Professor McGonagall.

"That was blood brilliant", Ron complimented.

"Well, thank you for the assessment, maybe it would be better if I turn you and into a pocket watch, that way one of you might be on time",Professor McGonagall thanked Ron.

"We got lost", Harry told McGonagall.

"Then perhaps a map, I trust you don't need one to find your seats", Professor McGonagall says.

At Faes class, it's a regular classroom, but with magical creatures along with Gem and some charms.

The student of course are Key,Betty,Amy,Devin,Li,Qin,Keni along with 15 more students.

The teacher has long red hair,wearing velvet/blue cloak holding the book: History of the Faes.

The teacher introduces herself as Professor Walmore, master of charms,and new teacher.

"I'm not new to teaching in general,but in Hogwarts this is my first teaching job,so i'll try my best", Professor Walmore.

"Uh,professor Walmore", said Amy,waving her hand in the air.

"Yes", answered Professor Walmore.

"Did you go this school,when you were young?" asked Amy.

"I did,it was lovely years here except I was easily judged", Professor Walmore told Amy.

Professor Walmore waves her hands around the floor,causes gem stones appear,each stone goes to a student.

"Gem emaquaza, I only seen a picture of these", Keni recognized.

"Do they glow so bright?" asked Key,shielding her eyes.

"Only at the presence of two faes or more", Professor Walmore told Key.

The gem connects with Key's necklace making the stone inside active, that makes Key glow and levitate, then fainted.

Betty and the other students go to Key, Professor Walmore checks her and figures she's fine.

Professor Walmore picks up Key and she heads to the hospital wing.

While she is asleep,Key's necklace causes a eleven-years old girl who has brown hair,white skin, wearing a red shirt,blue jeans,and shoes appear,sleeping on the bed next to Key.

Betty and an unknown boy is reading Secret Planet.

This boy has Hazelnut hair,brown skin, wearing regular schoolwear and his name is Alden.

"So, your substitute foster mom read this to you as bedtime story?" Alden questioned.

"Yeah,she noticed that I seem to like to know facts about the magical world,so she searched an old chest filled with fairytales,and lots of notes", Betty remembered.

The girl that appeared seemed merely invisible to them,so she walks away,but Gem could smells her.

Betty notices Gem attacking weird,and tells her to come.

The girl sighs in relief,and goes to Key.

"You wanted to know my name is Makai", revealed the the girl.

Once she says her name,a magic blast from Key,Alden,and Betty's gemstones hit Makai,which makes eagle wings,


	9. Chapter 9

At hospital wing,Makai runs away in fear,so Key follows her.

Makai ends in the middle of the hallway where she is almost about to dragged by the crowd of students.

"Wait!" called Key.

"Key,who was that?" asked Betty.

"Makai,the voice from my necklace", said Key.

Key looks at her necklace,seeing the stone her parents invented glow.

"That's not good", replied Alden.

Before Abigail could take the necklace away,Key follows Makai and ends up in her next class: potions.

Betty and Alden follow Key.

"Hi,Key", said Harry.

"Oh,hey", replied Key.

Betty starts asking Harry a bunch of questions,then she hears crying.

Key goes under the table,holds out her hand and says "Please don't run away".

Key and Makai sit in front of Harry and Hermione.

Harry taps on Key's shoulder, and says,"who's your new friend".

"I like to introduce you to Makai", said Key.

"Hi", said Makai, as she turns around.

"Makai, this is my cousin Harry Potter and my friend Hermione Granger", said Key.

"It's very nice to meet you, Makai, where did you come from", said Hermione.

"I was trapped inside my own necklace, I got trapped during the war, I faced many witches and witches. But, my downfall was the people I trust", Makai explained.

"The necklace is not just magic, it's also a pocket demension, that I found it. I got paralyzed, and it activated the demension, which you know about", Makai continued.

Key felt shock along with the other students who were listening, and she gets a tad suspicious.

Then Snape comes, which gets the students attention.

"There will be no wand waving, or silly incarnations in this, as such I don't expect you to know the exact art or style that is potion making", Professor Snape informs the students.

"Though select few, that show the predisposition, I can show how to bewitch the mind, and ensnare the senses, I teach how to bottle fame, and even put a stop to death", said Professor Snape.

Professor Snape looks at Harry writing down notes.

"Then again, maybe some of you have powers so formidable, that you fill complacent to not pay attention", Professor Snape noticed.

Hermione gets Harry's attention.

"Harry Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me what I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood", Snape pointed out.

But harry shrugs. Hermione raised her hand.

"You don't know, let's try this again", said Professor Snape

"Where would you look if I ask you to bring a bezoar?" asked Snape.

"I don't know, sir", said Harry. Hermione raised her hand, rising higher.

"And what is the difference between monkshood and Wolfsbane?" asked Snape.

"I don't know, sir", Harry answered.

"Pity, clearly fame isn't everything is it", Snape replied.

"Clearly, hermione knows it seems like a pity, not to ask her", Harry responded.

Which made people laugh even Makai. Snape walks up, tells Hermione to put her hand down and sits in a chair next harry's table.

So, Snape answers the questions he asked harry, and takes away 5 points from Gryffindor.

In-between time, Key is outside with Olivia and Makai.

"Were you always trapped in the pocket demension?" asked Key.

"Yeah,it was awful", answered Makai.

"I get it,this info about my parents and Harry's",said Key.

Hermione comes,notice Key and Makai.

Hermione shows a book that Makai remembers,Key reads it about Makai's original self knowing about her being a witch, along with her friends.

Key tells Makai,she would be her friend.

They go to the flying lessons.

"Good Afternoon,class", said Madam Hooch.

"Good Afternoon, Madam Hooch", replied the class.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson", Madam Hooch smiled. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked.

"Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up", Madam Hooch tell the class.

Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom", called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did.

Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all.

Key's broom is playing around,Makai's flies in the zir.

Key helps Makai,taking control of the broom.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked upand down the rows correcting their grips.

Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard, " said Madam Hooch.

"Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two - - "

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before thewhistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle -twelve feet - twenty feet.

Key grabs her broom,and goes after Neville.

Seeing Neville about to crash,grabs him,and he lands on the broom.

"Thank You,Key", said Neville.

"No,problem. Are you okay?" asked Key.

"I think I hurt my wrist", Neville told Key.

Neville and Key land on the ground softly.

Madam Hooch sees Neville's wrist and turned to the rest of the class.

Malfoy picks up Neville's

"None of you is to move while I take to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch. ' Come on, dear", Madam Hooch informed them.

"Did you see his face, the great lump haven't gave this a squeeze he would've remembered to fall on his fat-ass", Malfoy insulted.

"Give it here,Malfoy!" Harry yelled.

"No! I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom find", said Malfoy,then leans on his broom.

"How about the roof,what's the matter potter bit beyond your reach?" asked Malfoy, on his broom, while juggling the ball.

Harry gets on his broom.

"Harry,no way. You heard what madam Hooch said,besides you don't even know how to fly", Hermione warns Harry."What an idiot?"

"Give it here,Malfooy or i'll knock you off your broom", Harry threatened Malfoy.

"Is that so?" asked Malfoy,throwing and catching the ball.

Harry tries to knock Malfoy off his broom.

"Have it your way,then", replied Malfoy.

Malfoy throws the ball,Harry goes after it.

The ball almost hit McGonagall's office window,but Harry catches this and McGonagall notice this.

The kids cheer at Harry,still holding their brooms.

"Harry Potter! Key Walker! Follow me", called Professor McGonagall.

"Don't worry", Key whispered.

Makai nodded.

Professor McGonagall takes Key and Makai to Quirrell's class.

"You wait here", said Professor McGonagall.

"Professor Quirrelll. Excuse me,could I borrow wood for a moment please", Professor McGonagall.

"Y-Y-Yes. Of course", Professor Quirrell tells McGonagall.

"Potter,Walker, this is Oliver Wood. Wood I have found a seeker and a guardian", Professor McGonagall informed Wood.

Key and Harry walk in the hallway,and separates.

Ron catches up with Harry.

"Have you heard the news?" asked Sir Nicholas.

"Seeker,but first years never make the house team, you must be the youngest Quidditch player in a century", Ron remembered.

"According to McGonagall", Harry reminds Ron.

"Well done Harry. Wood just told us", George complimented.

"Fred and George are the team beaters", said Ron.

"Our job is to make sure,you don't get bloody up to bad", Fred tells Harry.

"Can't make any promises,rough game,Quidditch", said George.

"Brutal,but nobody's died in years", replied Fred.

Key is with her friends explaining how she feels.

"I understand Key,we are going through the same thing", Amija admitted.

"Yeah,We all lost a love one,but I still feel their spirit around me", revealed Alden.

"What do you think about this place? Hogwarts?" asked Amy.

"I love it,it's a school,I dreamed/hoped to go to", Key spoke truthfully.

"Did you expect to meet us?" wondered Devin.

Instead of answering the question,Key creates an aura that takes the form a heart.

Key sees Makai distracted, and walks to her friend.

"What's wrong,Makai?" asked Key.

"Key,do you hate Slytherin?" asked Makai.

"I haven't decided,why",said Key.

Makai hands Key,a letter.

Key is shocked,with her friends behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

The flashback shows Makai looking inside her purse, when she saw an owl with a paper attached on it's leg.

"Hello", greeted Makai.

Makai notice the letter, then reads it: **Dear Makai, meet in Dumbledore's office, for sorting in the house, since you haven't been officially placed.**

Makai goes into Dumbledore's office, which looked really neat

"Good Afternoon,it's been a long time, since we've seen each other", replied Dumbledore.

"It has, i'm sorry that my family caused you so much trouble", said Makai.

"Makai, you have nothing to apologize about your family's path was their decision, not yours", said Dumbledore.

"I guess your ability of forgiving hasn't diminished", Makai pointed out.

"With our forgiveness, much hate would be filling the air", replied Dumbledore.

In-between the conversation, Abigail appears from the shadows, giving a warning.

"I have found part of the experiment, which will cure me", said Abigail.

"Well, i'm glad, to hear that", said Dumbledore.

"But, has it been tested throughly?" asked McGonagall, concern.

"I must get other ingredients to make the full-on cure", Abigail answered

The sorting hat is placed on Makai, where he sees the conflict of Makai.

"Please be a good house", said Makai.

"It will be a fine, and you feel like you belong", said The sorting hat.

Makai is given a letter, which is what Makai showed Key in the last chapter.

"Makai, remember, we're always here", said McGonagall.

Makai finally walk out of the room.

The flashback turns back to the present.

The present is shown,where Makai is waiting for Key's response for what she read on the letter.

"This doesn't mean, we'll be enemies, I mean it's just a house", said Makai.

"Of course not, we will always be friends", said Key.

Key grabs Makai's hands with a warm smile, and says "come on,let's get your stuff out of my room".

"Well,help you as well", Betty smiled.

"Yeah,We're here with you",said Alden.

Some of the faes stay by the staircases.

Key and Makai walk into the castle, but remembering what Abigail told her, and stops herself.

"Wait! there's something on the back of letter for you", said Makai.

" **Dear Key, I wanted to tell you before in the past, when you wanted to find yourself, that there's a part in the journal, that has a message from your mother, my daughter, Kai. Also, be careful when solving this mystery, there are many enemies out there would want to know this information** " Read Key.

"Whoa! Are you sure, you want to know?" asked Amija.

"I've got this far, I'm not giving up, besides it's not like i'm trying to find the experiment", said Key, with full confidence.

"But, maybe Abigail is", said Makai.

"What do you mean?" asked Key.

"Before in the office, when I was given this letter, Abigail looked stressed as if she was looking for something. I think maybe she might trying to be find a cure", said Makai.

"Make sense", said Key, walking upstairs.

"I can't believe your just going with this", said Syria.

"I'm a very positive person", replied Key.

Key and Makai in the room, Makai gets her stuff that's in her purse.

"I'm nervous, yet calm, since I know I still have a friend on my side", answered Makai.

"And don't you forget it", said Key.

The faes wish Makai good luck.

Makai gave a sweet smile.

They walk downstairs, which is when they see Hermione leading Harry and Ron to the trophy display, which shows a big badge that has "James Potter, best seeker" on it.

They follow their other friends.

"Whoa! Harry, you didn't tell me, your father was a seeker too" Ron exclaimed.

"I didn't know", said Harry.

"Hey, want to come along, so we can wish Makai good luck?" asked Key.

''Okay", said Ron.

"So, you ready for Quidditch?" asked Key.

"I'm still a little nervous", said Harry.

"Why, being a seeker runs in your vein", said Liza.

"Yeah, I guess", said Harry.

"You'll be fine", said Ron.

Soon, they get to the place for Slytherins, where we give a big hug.

"Key, I don't know if I can do this", said Makai, extremely nervous.

"Of course you can, beside i'm not the only friend on your side", said Key.

Key points to Devin and Keni.

"You mean you're in Slytherin. Really?" asked Makai.

"I will admit I was embarrassed my family for generation were in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff", said Keni.

"I'm not, a little, half of my family has a lot of history with Slytherin. I just don't like to bring it up", said Devin.

"We will be with you to help guide you", said Keni, comforting.

"Really?" asked Makai.

The other faes agree with Devin and Keni.

Makai takes a deep breath and gives Key a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh!" exclaimed the fae group.

Taking Devin and Keni's hand, they walk into the common room, which who should be waiting but Veronica along with her posse.


	11. Chapter 11

Seeing Veronica and her posse, Devin, Makai, and Keni try to walk away.

"Well, looks who's here", said Vernoica.

"Don't you have some other people to annoy,Vernoica?" asked Keni.

"Annoy? I'm just welcoming a new member of the Slytherin house", said Vernoica as she walks up to Makai.

"Why? I thought you didn't like me", Makai assumed.

"No, you see me and your new friend got on the wrong foot, but I want to convince you that i'm not as bad as I seem", said Vernoica.

"You believe her?" asked Alden.

"Not a chance", said Betty, who is normaly positive.

Keni and Devin steps in and gets Makai.

But, Vernoica gives them a hug.

"I'm mean we were all friends, what happened", said Vernoica.

"We figured out, you were just using us for your clever idea as a joke. Thinking just because before we hadn't develop our powers, that we would be like you", Keni explained.

"No, Keni, it was way different from that we were testing you,to see if your emotions would unlock your powers", Luci told them.

"What a terrible test", replied Amija.

As Keni walks up to Luci, electrity surges through her, and knock Luci out and moved Vernoica away from Makai.

Devin touched Keni and calmed her down.

"It happened didn't it?" asked Keni.

"Yes, I'm afraid so", said Devin.

"You're Kemi's granddaughter?" asked Makai.

"You knew my grandmother", wondered Keni.

"She was close to the only one since I was little that I completely trusted", said Makai.

Outside in the afternoon, Oliver wood and Harry is carrying a toolbox with, while holding it.

Oliver wood explains to Harry, the people on the team, what the balls are.

Then Oliver hands harry a brown basketball like ball.

Keni, Devin, Betty,Makai and Key are at the other side.

"This game is called quaffle. Now, the chasers handle the quaffle try to put it through one of those three hoops, the keeper that's me defend the hoops, with me so far", said Oliver.

"I think so, what are those", said Harry, looking at the balls.

"You better take this", suggested Oliver, giving a baseball bat.

So, Oliver releases the ball, it comes back, harry hits it with the bat.

"Good job, Harry", said Key

"Not bad potter, you make a fair beater", said Oliver, looking at the sky.

On the other side.

"Focus Key, remember you got to work on your flying", said Keni.

"Can't I just use a broom?" asked Key.

"Come on, Key, don't tell me the confident, protective fae. Is nervous about doing something as simple as flying", mocked Amija.

"Maybe...it's just I don't how to control my powers, or when my wings appear", said Key.

Devin, Kevin, and Makai laughed.

"I'll help,since I'm an expert in flying", said Betty,once the laughing stops.

As that was happening, the ball come back at Oliver.

Oliver knocks him down,and locks the ball.

"What was that?" asked Harry.

"Bludger, nasty little bugger", answered Oliver.

"But you are a seeker, the only thing I want you to worry about is this the golden snitch", Oliver tells Harry.

Oliver gives harry the golden snitch.

"I like this ball", said Harry, with a smile.

"You like it now, just wait, it's wicked fast, and down near impossible to see", said Oliver.

"What I do with it?" asked Harry

"You catch it, before the other team seeker, you catch this the game over, you catch potter and we win", said Oliver.

Back with Key.

"We don't know how to control our powers either", Amy responded.

"Which is why we're going to help each other", Makai agreed.

Key takes a deep breath, when Harry walks next to Keni.

With her eyes closed, an aura surrounds Key, that makes her wings appear .

Her friends gazed at Key's butterfly wings in aww.

Key started to fly up in the sky, feeling the light wind. While up in the sky, Key opens her eyes.

Keni stopped staring, and gets her broom to fly up with Key.

"You have to focus, on when somebody is in trouble", said Keni.

Keni gave an example, by falling off the broom.

Which made Key dive after, and catched her.

Key put Keni back on the broom, who applaud her along with her other friends.

"Harry, you're not still nervous are you, I mean you pretty much know the basics?" asked Key, still flying.

"No, maybe a little", said Harry.

Keni riding on her broom, heads next to Harry.

"See that quick thinking is what you need during Quidditch as the protector", Keni told Key.

"Which makes me think how come, they didn't have a protector during quidditch before since many accidents have happened", Devin pointed out.

"Not helpful", said Amija.

"No need to be nervous, one being a seeker is mostly safe, you just need to put your eyes on the ball", Keni encouraging Harry.

"Just like you did in Madame Hooch's class", said Key.

Keni helps Harry with his broom skills, while Key is praticing her fly skills with Betty's help.

After that, they go to Professor Flitwick's class, he is teaching a new spell.

Most of the class is paying close attention to Professor Flitwick.

Harry is next to Seamus, Ron is next to Hermione, Key is next to Vernoica, Devin is next to Alden, Makai next to Dean and Keni is next to Li.

"One of the wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly", Professor Flitwick told them

"Uh, do you all you have your feathers?" asked professor Flitwick.

The class shows their feathers, just as the teacher mentioned it.

"Now, don't forget our nice wrist movement we've been working on, the swish and flick", Professor Flitwick.

As he said 'the swish and flick', the class is shown doing it.

"Now, say wingardium leviosa, off you go", said Professor Flitwick,

"Wingardium Leviosa", the class repeated, while waving their wands except Key,Li, Keni, Alden,and Devin.

Vernoica looks at Key, with a smirk.

"Need help working magic, without a wand?" asked Vernoica.

"No, thank you, I can handle this", said Key.

Key focus her magic, then the feather starts to float.

"Impressive", Professor Flitwick congratulates.

"Thank you", said Key, with a smile.

Vernoica glares.

On the other side of the room.

"Wingardium leviosar", said Ron, waving his wand recklessly.

"Stop, stop, stop, you're going to take somebody's eye out", Hermione warned ron.

Hermione stopped Ron from flicking his wand recklessly.

"Besides you're saying it wrong, it's leviosa, not leviosar", Hermione corrected Ron.

"Then, you do if your so clever, go on, go on", said Ron.

"Wingardium leviosa", said Hermione, while waving her wand, and her feather floated high up to the ceiling.

Which caught everybody's attention, even Makai,and Dean who seem to becoming friends.

"Look here everybody, miss Granger did it, splendid", said Professor Flitwick.

"Wingardium Leviosa", said Seamus.

While trying the spell,his feather blew up, his wand broke, and his eyerows burned.

"Oh!" groaned Professor Flitwick.

"Let me lend you a hand", Alden insisted.

Alden grabbed Seamus wand, creates a blue aura, that fixes the wand

"Thanks Alden, let's hope my eyebrows grow back", said Seamus.

"It's a possibiity", said Keni.

Everybody gets back to praticing the spell.

After that, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Key, and Neville were walking outside. Keni catches up with them.

"It's leviosa, not leviosar", mocked Ron.

The boys laughed.

"She's a nightmare,honestly, no wonder she doesn't have a friends", said Ron.

Then, Hermione rushs through them.

"I think she heard you", said Harry.

"So what, it's true", said Ron.

"That's harsh Ron, she trying to be smart, not annoying", said Key.

Key runs after Hermione.

"Yeah, wait to be heartless", said Keni.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon.

On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry, Key, Makai,and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girl's bathroom and wanted to be left alone.

Ron looked still awkward at this, but at the moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of their mind except Key.

Key was twirling Makai's wand, and Harry is taking a bite out of a potato.

Makai seeing the concern in Key's eyes, and takes her wand.

"What's wrong?" asked Makai.

"I'm worried about Hermione", said Key.

"She'll be fine", said Ron.

Key was about to hit Ron, but stopped herself.

"Sure, you would think that, it was your fault she's crying in the first place", Makai pointed out.

"All I did was tell the truth", said Ron.

"Well, didn't have to do it so bitterly", said Li.

Before Ron said anything, Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the Hall, his turban askew and terror on his face.

Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table and gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."

He than sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects", he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Percy was in his element.

"Follow me! Stick Together, First years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me,now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!" Percy tells them

"How could the troll get in?" asked Harry as they climbed stairs.

"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid", said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in as a Halloween Joke".

They passed different group hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuff, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm.

Key grabbed Makai's arm, and follows Harry and Ron.

Unknown to their houses, the fae group escaped and enter their secret room.

Harry tells Ron, that he remembered about Hermione.

"What about her?" asked Ron.

"She doesn't know about the troll", said Harry.

Ron bit his lip.

"Oh, alright", Ron snapped. "But Percy better not see us".

"Great let's go", said Key.

"Uh oh!" Makai groaned.

Duking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way slipped down a desperatedside corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom.

Makai was kind of shaking, Key calm her down by holdiing her hand.

They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.

"Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry behind a large stone griffine beside Key.

Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.

"What's he doing?" Harry asked in a whisper. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"

Nobody responded between Ron, Key, and Makai.

Quietly as possible, they crept alone the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.

"He's heading for the third floor", Harry said, but Ron held up his hand.

"Do you smell something?" asked Ron.

Harry,Key,and Makai sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toliet noone seems to cleans.

They heard it, a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet.

Ron pointed at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them.

They shrank into the shadows and watched as it merged into a patch of moonlighted.

It was a horrible sight.

It's twelve feet tall, its small bald head perched all top like each coconut. Its skin was dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a shoulder.

It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet.

It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

The troll stopped next to a doorway and making up its tiny mind, then clouched slowly into the bedroom.

In-between this the Faes was taking a secret passage way, which lead to the third floor.

The exact third floor is forbidden, they almost got caught by Professor Snape.

They made it to another room, filled with ancient books, it's dusty and abandoned

The fae group finds an book similar to History of Faes, but instead it says Faes and Visions.

Keni reads page 4 of chapter 1: **Dear Fellow faes, my name is Uhani millfur, i'm apart of the guardians of the Laqueen's child, and our grandchildren. We're still looking for a safe place to raise the children.**

 **It won't be easy not many people trust faes, called us strangers that want to cause destruction, I hope my granddaughters Qin and Li.**

Keni turned around to see Qin and Li crying, but they wanted her to continue.

So, she skipped to the next journel entry.

Keni reads page 10: **Journal entry twenty seven, we've found a trustworthy group of friends, and a temporary place to stay.**

 **These people we soon figure out is like a second family, and it seems there is an unknown guardian that has a grandchild that is a fae too.**

Hearing this information, the fae group took the book, and sneak out back to the passage way.

"The Key's in the lock", Harry muttered. "We could lock it in".

"Good idea", said Ron, nervously.

Key and Makai nodded in agreement.

They edged toward the open door, the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door and lock it.

"Yes!" cheered Harry.

They were at first, flushed with victory.

But, then Key looks at where they locked troll.

"Harry!" Key tapping her cousin shoulder.

They heard a petrified scream and it was coming from the chamber they just chained up.

"It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped

"Hermione!" They said together.

Key pulled the door open and they ran inside.

Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint.

The troll was advancing on her knocking the sinks off the walls it went.

"Confused it!"Harry said, desperately to Ron, and seizing a tap.

Ron and Key threw a metal pipe at the troll.

The troll runs toward Ron and Key.

Makai was completely petrified beside Key.

Harry goes to Hermione and tells her to move but she was competely petrified.

Key gets in the troll's way, which is when her wings appear. With her wings, she grabs the metal pipe, and hit the troll again.

"Key! Be careful!" Makai warned her.

"Don't worry about me, get Hermione out of here", said Key.

Harry takes Hermione out, but the footsteps caught the trolls attention.

With Makai's help, Hermione got out before the troll got them,but it got Harry.

The troll tried to hit Harry with the club, while hanging him upside down.

"Do something!" yelled Harry.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Anything!" responded Harry.

Ron got out of his wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa".

The club was in the air, and hit the troll.

Key grabbed Harry's hand, while flying, moving from the troll.

The troll fell down on the ground.

Makai and Hermione come back in to see if everybody was okay.

Key land on the floor slowing, while holding Harry's hand.

Makai hugged Key with concern, and said "Thank you".

"I didn't do much, Ron was the one that knocked the troll out", said Key.

Hermione looked closely at the troll who was knocked out, and asked "Is it dead?"

"I don't think so, just knocked out", said Harry.

Almost unnoticed Professor Quirrel, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape.

"Oh my goodness! Explain yourselves", groaned McGonagall referring to Ron and Harry.

Harry and Ron was about to explain, but Hermione interrupted.

"It's my fault, Professor Mcgonagall", said Hermione.

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall gasped.

Hermione did the unthinkable she told a downright lie to a professor.

"I went looking for the troll, I've read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong if Ron,Key,Harry,and Makai hadn't come and found me. I probably be dead", Hermione lied.

"Be that as it may...it was an extremely foolish thing to do", McGonagall.

Harry looks at Snape's leg...which has a large cut on it. Snape notices and covers it up, glaring at Harry.

"I would have expected more rational behaviour on your part, Ms. Granger. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment", McGonagall.

McGonagall turns to Harry,Key,Ron, and Makai.

"As for you two gentlemen along with Miss walker and Makai, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points...will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck", McGonagall continued.

Snape and McGonagall exit.

"Perhaps you ought to go...M-might wake up...heh", Quirrell told them.

Ron, Key, Makai,Harry and Hermione. Troll roars.

"Ahh! Hehe..." said Quirrell.


	13. Chapter 13

As they walk in the hallway,Harry, Ron, Key, and Makai

"Good of you,to get you us out of trouble like that", said Harry.

"Mind you we did save her life", Ron pointed out.

"Mind you, she might've need saving if you hadn't insulted her", Harry told Ron.

"What are friends for", Ron replied.

Hermione smiled.

They met Alden,Amija,and Keni.

"Key,thank goodness your okay", said Amija,while hugging her.

"Of course,it was just a troll", replied Key.

Alden smiles.

"Oh yeah, we came to tell you, we discovered something amazing", Keni tells them.

Keni explains to them about something they found from an old book, while they walk to Abigail's office.

Abigail tells them,that a long time ago there was a group of faes in Hogwarts, but they didn't have the best time, since witches, and Wizards weren't use to faes, and viewed them as a threat.

"Because of this, most of us had to disguise ourselves, I was apart of that team, but unfortunate we split apart, some of them went back to their home land, other hid in the muggle world. I haven't seen any of them in years,where you get this from", Abigail explained.

"I found it in a hidden library, filled with other books similar to that one", said Alden,nervously.

"Did Li and Qin's grandmom ever seen coming back?" asked Keni.

"Yes,I saw her, the problem was is she decided to hide in the muggle world, but I don't know where. She wanted to keep it secret, and I respected that", answered Abigail.

Abigail puts map on her table,and puts at the red marks on it.

"But, I still wondered where she was. So, I marked some places that she would possible be and I think I found her", Abigail told them.

Keni looked at the place Abigail is pointing at, unfortunately they didn't recognize the place, but Makai does.

Makai tells everybody, what she knows about that place, it's an old place that she would visit to get away from her family trouble.

Keni smiles, seeing this Abigail goes to her closet, and puts down a key.

Abigail explains that this key will open a portal to the muggle world, she warns them everybody that's going is they need to be focused; other side the spell won't work.

Keni thanked Abigail and Makai for the information.

Before they leaveis, Hermione is declared as their friend.

Harry, Ron, and Makai leave the room and talk to Makai, how much did she enjoy her life in hogwarts, and Hermione wonders where Key is.

Key gives a smile/frown, and give Abigail a journal, which is her research on her parents.

Before she left Abigail hugged her and told Key, "I miss them too".

Key says goodnight, and joins her friends and cousin.

At mid-day,eleven o'clock exactly the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch,Many students had binoculars.

The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, Dean at the west Ham fan up in the top row.

As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined.

It said 'Potter for President', and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had preformed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors.

Meanwhile in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing green)

Wood cleared his throat for silence.

"Okay, men," said Oliver.

"And Woman," said Chaser Angelina Johnson.

"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it".

"The big one," said Fred Weasley.

"The one we've all been waiting for," said George.

"We know Oiver's speech by heart," Fred told Hary and Key. "We were on the last year".

"Shut up,, you two," said Wood. "This is is the best team Gryffindor's had in last year. We're going to win, I know it."

He glared at them as if to say, "Or else."

"Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."

Harry followed Fred and George out of the locker room and hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her.

Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particulary to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a fiifth year.

Harry thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in year.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above,flashing Potter for President over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt braver.

"Mount brooms please",said Madam Hooch.

Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on high, high into the air. They were off.

Key spread her wings which makes her friends smile and Abigail is amazed by that.

"Yeah, We forgot to tell you about that", Betty remembered, seeing Abigail surprised.

"Really?" asked Abigail.

Betty gives an nervous smile,then Abigail see the game about to start

"We'll talk about this later", Abigail decided.

"The Quaffle is taken immediately by Angeline Johnson of Gryfindor -wha an excellnt Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too -", Jordan announced.

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

"Sorry, Professor", replied Jordan.

The Weasley twins' friends, Lee Jordan was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

Key is flying by Harry.

"Harry,you will be fine", said Key.

"Says you,your always confident", Harry assumed.

"Agree to disagree, but that's because I felt I had to be, but now we're here

In-between the conversation, Flint takes the Quaffle,but Wood stop him from scoring. Flint gets hit in the back of the head by a Bludger.

Key and Harry giggle at Flint's pain.

Fred and George come,Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger.

Gryffindor scores,that makes the Gryffindor students cheers filled the cold air with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

"Budge up there, move along", said Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" exclaimed Ron and Hermione.

Ron and Hermine squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"Bin watchin' from me hut", said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Sign yet, eh?"

"Nope", said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, through, that's somethin'," said Hagrid,raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry and Key.

The story switches to Makai,Devin,and Keni talking to each other,without the other slytherins noticing and so far it works.

"I hope,Key remembers what we told them", said Keni,silently.

"I have confidence that she will", Makai assured Keni.

Devin agreed with Makai.

Key looks at her friends seeing them cheering for their friends,while noticing taunting her, saying 'she has lame butterfly wings, and she won't be able to help nobody, unless she uses magic.

At that moment Makai finally speaks and tells Veronica that she should get lost. Since she will never make any more friends, if she keep being a loud mouth, and calls her out for being a mean girl cliche.

Veronica is speechless, and walks away.

Key,Keni,and Devin congratulate Makai for standing up to Vernoica, for they were tired of Veronica's behavior.

Vernoica joins her friends, and reveals that she actually at first going to give Key, and her friends a chance to join her.

But, Vernoica decided that Key and her friends are offically enemies.

Key and Harry almost get hit by a bludger.

"So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating -" Jordan complained.

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul -" Jordan continued.

"Jordan, I'm warning you -" said Professor McGonagall, threatingly.

"All right, all right. Flight nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker and guardian, which could happen to anyone. I'm sure, so a penalty by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play Gryffindor still possession."

When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings and Key chuckles a little.

Harry sees a flash of gold that had passed Adrian Pucey's left ear.

Harry saw it, in a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too.

"Go Harry!" cheered Key.

Back at the game,Neck and neck Harry and Higgs hurtled toward the Snitch - all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doings as they hung in mid air to watch.

Harry was faster than Higgs - he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead - he put on an extra spurt of speed -

WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below - Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

While this is happening,Key's wings are acting out of control.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goalposts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again

Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling,"Send him off, ref, Red card!"

"What are you talking about, Dean?" asked Ron.

"Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't soccer, Dean," Ron reminded him.

Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side.

Abigail tries to help Key,but she kept missing.

For a spit second Harry though he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.

Key calms herself down,trying to gain control of her wings,but it didn't work.

"Why is this happening?" asked Key.

Key gazes at Harry holding on his broom for his dear life, this makes her worry,causing her to unknowingly access her gem,that helps her gain control of her wings.

Feeling this power,Key lifts the jinx off Harry's broom.

"Thanks", said Harry.

"Your welcome, now get that snitch", replied Key.

This got both the Gryffindors and Slytherins attention.

Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, looking up at Harry,relieved.

While looking through the binoculars, Hermione sees . Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite had his eyes fixed on Harry and muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He was trying to jinx the broom," said Hermione.

"Neville, you can look!" Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.

Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick—he hit the field on all fours—coughed—and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" Harry shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

Key flies to Harry and hugs her cousin.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint complained.

Key knocks Flint off his foot,which shuts his mouth,and laughs at him.

Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty.


	14. Chapter 14

The story goes to Harry,Makai,Hermione,and Ron are having tea with Hagrid.

He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron and Hermione.

"It was Snape,Hermione,Key,Makai and I saw him" Ron was explaining.

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth.

"I found out something about him," He told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped the teapot.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked.

"Fluffy?" asked Ron.

"That thing has a name", said Hermione.

"Yeah—he's mine—bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year—I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the—" Hagrid explains.

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But, hagrid whatever fluffy's guarding Snape's trying to steal it", Harry insisted.

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking", Hermione tells Hagrid.

"Now listen to me all of four you, your mendling in things that aren't suppose to medling in". said Hagrid.

"It's danger, what fluffy's guarding is strictly between dumbledore and nicholas flammel". said Hagrid.

"Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

"I shouldn't have said that, I should not have said that". said Hagrid, walking away.

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

The story turns to where Key went after the qudditch game, she met up with her grandmother: Abigail.

For a moment, they look at each other with concern, and hug.

Key asks Abigail, "how was the cure you going?", being sweet.

Abigail sighs, gets out a bottle, that's the cure.

Key touches the cure, which reveals Abigail tasted half of it.

Abigail tells her granddaughter nothing happened yet, but also she had a few blackouts, and remembers some stuff from her past.

Key touches Abigail's head, which makes her wings comes out, and the colorful bird which is an aura.

After the aura makes the angel wings disappear, Abigail looks older like Professor McGonagall.

When Abigail got affected by the experiment, it affected her age, making her look younger than she actually is.

Abigail feels joy, and hugs Key again.

After that moment, Key walks away, Abigail warns Key to not get in any trouble.

Key promise she won't get in trouble.

Here's where the story continues with it being winter and Christmas just around the corner.

Betty is at the library searching for the book with a silver title, which she finds in the middle of the library.

The book title says 'The Journal of Legends: Quaza home of the faes'.

When Betty sits down, she notices Harry,Key, Hermione, and Ron searching in on information on Nicholas Flamel.

Betty finds out on the first page in the book, is where the fae planet is located.

This helps Betty's theory on where Key's parents are.

In-between doing this, she over heard Key telling her cousin and her friends getting these headaches, while getting visions about a key,and a library.

"How often has this been happening?" asked Hermione.

"A while", Key told Hermione, touching her head.

"Have you seen the library and key before?" Harry wondered.

Key started thinking about it, then looks through the book Hermione gave her.

Key looks in the book, where she notices the library and figures out that the key helps open portals,and the library holds all kind of information about faes.

Betty hearing this, walks to Key, and tells her about her theory.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Soon,most people were leaving for the holidays, while the others were staying at Hogwarts.

In the great hall,the teachers and Betty is putting up christmas decorations, while harry and Ron were playing wizard chess.

Hermione comes by, seeing Harry and Ron play.

"That's totally barbaric", said Hermione.

"That's wizard chess", Ron replied. "I've seen you packed".

"I see you haven't", Hermione observed.

"Change of plans, my parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother Charlie, he's studying dragons there",Ron explained.

"Good. Then you can help harry, he's going to look in the library on information for Nicholas flammel", Hermione.

"We've looked a hundred times",Ron complained.

"Not in the restricted section, happy Christmas", Hermione remembered, then leaves.

"I think we had a bad influence on her", said Ron.

Key is looking at the fire with a sad impression, wishing she knew why she feel miserable around this time.

A hand comes in front of key's face,giving her a hot chocolate,who is revealed to be Betty with Makai,Li,Qin,Keni,Alden,and Syria behind her.

Key takes the hot chocolate and says thank you.

Makai concerned grabs key's hand asks why she not her cheerful self.

Key takes a deep breath,and explains that each christmas she would get weird visions of her parents going on adventures,and she would end up in her dream library.

Key continues that her vision makes feel that she might never see her parents, but while talking about it, she realizes something.

Key runs away toward the secret passageway,knowing her cousin and her friends would follow.

In the mysterious room,Key with the help of Harry puts four books together that form maps and glows.

While it glows showing fae signs that they are seen on standing on.

Key, and the other faes powers are shown with full power.

Makai has red hawk wings holding a sun crest, Key has her butterfly wings,Li and Qin have ferret tails.

As for the rest,their just glowing inside the the circle.

The four books shows the necklace that was seen on Kai,Key's mother.

The necklace transforms into a picture of the faes planet.

Key and Makai's magic connected which caused the sun crest to create a small portal.

From the small portal, that's reveals a small part of land.

Once the portal fully opened, the girls and Devin stop glowing.

"What do we do now?" asked Syria.

Key walks up to the portal, and gets sucked into it,which made Harry run after her,and Makai with Ron following her.

After the they go into the portal, the sun crest scepter stops and the portal closes.

"Will they be safe?" asked Betty.

"Well, the place has been abanded for centuries, so yes", answered Li.

Before Betty ask another question, she notices Devin is looking inside the four books, which created the portal.

Qin sits by Devin, they both see that inside it's ancient writing, but they can't read it.

Keni remembers Makai telling her she has a small book,that holds ancient writing in english.

On the planet of the faes, Key and Harry sees the disaster that hit this land, and finds a house.

Makai reaches into her pocket, gets out a quill and a book to takes notes on the planet.

Inside the house, it holds clothes, pics of key's mother and father, and many other things.

"Do you think they were here?" Key asked Harry.

"Probably, look", said Harry.

Harry shows Key, Kai's necklace that still has the blue stone, which Key figures out is a fake.

Key tells Harry, that she glad she got see where her parents lived,but still she wish she could see them.

"That was the dream, you would always have around Christmas, you meeting your parents?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, little did I know it was a vision, which means I'll see it soon", said Key.

"Until then?" wondered Harry.

"Until then, I will have you, and my friends", answered Key.

Key hugs Harry with a warm smile, when she notices a notebook with a picture of her parents in Makai's hand.

"I found it in the rubble outside", Makai whispered.

"Thank you", Key whispers back.

"We should probably go back to Hogwarts", suggested Key.

"Of course, Key I was wondering if you could help me with something", said Harry.

"Of course, I could help you", Key agreed.

Makai asks Harry to please get out his wand.

Together, Key,Harry,and Makai create a portal, while on the other side the sun crest scepter which shows the portal on the side.

Makai, Key,and Harry gets out of the portal, and explain everything to the others.

Next morning, it's Christmas, where Key,Ron,Makai,and Harry are downstairs opening presents.

"Hey, Harry, there's a present here for you", said Key.

"I got a present", said Harry, surprised.

Key hands Harry his present, Harry discovers inside it is some kind of cloak.

"Well, put it on", said Ron.

Harry puts the cloak, which is shows half of his body is invisible.

"An invisibility cloak, fascinating", Makai figured out.

"Did the letter say who it's from?" asked Ron.

"No, it only says use it well", Harry told Key.

Makai hands Key, a tiny present wrapped in a blue ribbon.

Inside the present is a frame of her and her friends, so Key hugs Makai.

Syria and Keni are making hot chocolate.

Li and Qin reading Christmas stories.

Devin,Betty, and Liza are doing research of their own.


	16. Chapter 16

During the night of christmas,Harry leaned over the side of his own bed and pulled the cloak out from under it.

His father's… this had been his father's. He let the material flow over his hands, smoother than silk, light as air. Use it well, the note had had to try it, now.

Harry slipped out of bed and wrapped the cloak around himself. Looking down at his legs, he saw only moonlight and shadows. It was a very funny feeling.

Suddenly, Harry felt wide-awake. The whole of Hogwarts was open to him in this cloak. Excitement flooded through him as he stood there in the dark and silence. He could go anywhere in this, anywhere, and Filch would never know.

Ron grunted in his sleep. Should Harry wake him? Something held him back—his father's cloak—he felt that this time—the first time—he wanted to use it alone.

Harry crept out of the dormitory, down the stairs, across the common room, and climbed through the portrait hole.

"Who's there?" squawked the Fat Lady. Harry said nothing. He walked quickly down the corridor.

Harry thought Where should he go? He stopped, his heart racing, and thought. And then it came to him. The Restricted Section in the library. He'd be able to read as long as he liked, as long as it took to find out who Flamel was. He set off, drawing the Invisibility Cloak tight around him as he walked.

As he got in the library,Harry sees Key with a clever smile holding a book.

"Key,what are you doing here?" Harry wondered.

"Trying to make sure you don't get caught,also it's been a while since we had some family fun", answered Key,smiling.

Key turns invisible and Harry is amazed by that.

The library was pitch-black and very eerie. Harry lit a lamp to see his way along the rows of books.

The lamp looked as if it was floating along in midair, and even though Harry could feel his arm supporting it, the sight gave him the creeps.

Key stand by Harry assuring him,that's there's nothing to be afraid.

The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope that separated these books from the rest of the library, Harry held up his lamp to read the titles.

Key look at the other books,but it didn't give any useful information.

Their peeling, faded gold letters spelled words in languages Harry couldn't understand. Some had no title at all.

Key noticed a glowing book,while a piercing, bloodcurdling shriek split the silence, a book was screaming! Harry snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, earsplitting note.

Key try to silence the book,but Harry was still shocked by the screaming book,that he stumbled backward and knocked over his lamp, which went out at once.

Key and Harry hear footsteps coming down the corridor outside,Key stuffs the shrieking book back on the shelf.

After that, Key and Harry turn invisible passing Filch near the door way,they notice a tall suit of armor.

Harry felt the blood drain out of his face, Key felt was out of breath, knowing that Filch is suspicious.

They notice Snape who said, "The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."

Harry and Key stood there in silence,when they notice a door,a and squeezes through it.

They managed to get in the room without Filch or Snape.

Harry and Key leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away.

It looked like an unused classroom.

The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket.

But propped against the wall facing Harry was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.

Key looks at what Harry sees, which is a magnificent mirror as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.

"Key, can you tell what it says?" asked Harry.

"I'm not quite sure,but I sense something wrong", Key told Harry.

Harry walks up to the mirror,and is amazed seeing two familiar people.

"Harry, what is it, what do you see?" Key asked curiously.

Harry doesn't answer for what he saw was so shocked, that he tries not to scream.

Key tries to see through the mirror, but she couldn't see anything.

"Must be a thing only you can see,Harry", Key informs Harry, seeing Harry looking at the mirror, then the room.

"Why, you saw them too, when we were young?" Harry questioned.

"I know, but this mirror works differently, it must be magic, that lets you see the dead", Key figured out.

Key touches the mirror, making her eyes glow,then stands by Harry seeing a woman and a man.

"You them too, don't you, is it them? Are they my parents?" asked Harry, with a voice filled with excitement

"Yes, I remember seeing a picture of your mom and dad, sorry I didn't tell you", said Key.

Harry looks back at a very pretty woman who has red hair,green eyes like harry's, and the tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just as Harry's did. The woman is crying, but is smiling.

At first,Key started to back up, feeling odd seeing her aunt and uncle.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Key, seeing him to cry a little.

"No", said Harry.

"It's alright, it's just an reflection", Key insisted, while hugging him.

Harry looks at both his parents in the mirror, smiling, then starts to see others, an old man that looks similar to him.

"It's okay, Harry, it's okay", Key whispered.

Harry feels a powerful kind of ache inside him, half joy, half terrible sadness.

Key looks at the mirror, wondering if her cousin would feel better, then they walk out of the room carefully, making sure nobody sees them.


	17. Chapter 17

Keni Devin notices Makai looking miserable, and creates a cloud.

Keni and Devin look at the cloud,with amazement and move.

Makai notice Keni and Devin walking up to her,they stop walking.

Makai's eyes are glowing making the cloud above her head,turning the cloud into a portal,and says "The pocket dimension I was in a place I could not age and this became a curse,let me show".

Keni and Devin go into the portal along with Makai,where they see they are in an library.

"We are not really here,this is a flashback,watch", Makai pointed out.

They see two girls in the library.

One of the girls is reading a book,the one is crying on the floor.

The first girl has blond hair,wearing a purple shirt, red skirt on the floor.

The girl's name is Rai.

The other is Makai.

"Was this before or after the war?" asked Keni.

"After,when I realized I got trapped in a pocket dimension,I met girl that was my friend", Makai tells her.

Devin is sitting in a chair,seeing Makai helps her friend up.

"It will be okay,Makai, we can't be stuck here forever", said Rai.

"But, I've searched these books over and over and nothing", Makai told her friend.

"Well, maybe a port key could work", suggested Rai.

"I guess it could work", said Makai.

Rai grabs a book.

Rai points to the book, and says "Portus".

Rai, and Makai touch the book, which transports them inside.

The flashback switches to Rai and Makai in a field with mirrors of different shape and sizes.

"Where are we,or when?" asked Devin, confused, and scratching his head.

"We are in the field of mirrors", said both Makai from the present and Rai at the same time.

"I read about that before, that must mean we are in the land of the case, a place where faes goes as a sort of vacation spot. I never knew if it actually existed", said Rai.

"Well, it does, the question is why we landed here instead of home", Makai questioned.

"I remember reading regular magic doesn't work, we need to find powerful magic. Unfortunately I don't know any spells like that",Rai admitted.

Makai from the past, touches the mirror seeing the war with her other friends and her sister fighting death eaters.

"Oh no, I wish I could help them", said Makai, with her eyes closed, and still touching the mirror.

What Makai was unaware of is that some of her magic gave her friends the edge in the battle.

"Uh!" Makai gasped.

Rai touched Makai's hand, and says "Of course, you're half fae which means your magic might work".

"But, my mom told you that I should never use my fae powers", Makai remembered.

"Wait, I notice something,look in the mirror again please", Rai asks.

"I tried my best with my magic, we noticed that we never age,and soon we gave it up", Makai explains.

"What happened to Rai?" asked Keni,with her and Devin touch Makai's shoulder.

Makai shows the pocket dimension with her and her friend are trying to escape the rips,when a white glow coming towards them,but their separated.

"After that,I entered Hogwarts,but I don't know where Rai went", said Makai.

"I'm sorry to hear that", said Key.

Devin,Keni,and Makai notice Key along with Qin, and Li.

Key takes Makai's hand,gets out of the cloud,and shows her present,which is a new necklace.

"You know if you felt lonely,I could help you", Key reassures Makai.

"Okay,but I still wonder what happened to her", replied Makai.

"We will figure out,let's go back inside", Key tells Makai.

Back inside Hogwarts,where Key sees Harry wearing a cloak,that made some of his body disappear.

"Ah! I haven't seen an invisibility cloak in a long time", Makai gasped in awe.

Key laughed at Makai's excitement,and sits by Ron,while Makai looks at Harry's cloak.

Key noticed a letter on Harry's present and gives Harry the letter.

Harry read the letter which says, "Your father left this in my possession it's time it was given to you use it well".

"What's the matter?" asked Key and Ron,concerned.

"Nothing", said Harry.

Harry felt very strange. Who had sent the cloak? Had it really once belonged to his father?

Key could see Harry was worried about what is on the letter.

Before Key could talk to Harry, the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George Weasley bounded in.

Harry stuffed the cloak quickly out of sight.

"Merry Christmas!" exclaimed Qin and Li.

"Hey, look—Harry's got a Weasley sweater, too!" Fred noticed.

Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a large yellow F on it, the other a G.

"Harry and Key's is better than ours, though," said Fred, holding up Harry and Key's sweater. "She obviously makes more of an effort if they're not family."

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."

"I hate maroon," Ron moaned halfheartedly as he pulled it over his head.

"You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid—we know we're called Fred and George."

"What's all this noise?" asked Devin.

Percy Weasley stuck his head through the door, looking disapproving. He had clearly gotten halfway through unwrapping his presents as he, too, carried a lumpy sweater over his arm, which Fred seized.

"P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry and Key got one", Fred joked

"I—don't—want—" said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the sweater over his head, knocking his glasses askew.

Key gives Percy back his glasses,and giggles.

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family."

They frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his side by his sweater.

Harry had never in all his life had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce—and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table

Up at the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet, and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him.

Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Fred & Makai and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice.

Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver Sickle embedded in his slice.

Harry watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to Harry's amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided.

Key taste buttered peas,Qin and Li are eating gingerbread cookies from a red bag,which Betty tasted.

Harry,Key,Makai, Betty,Syria,Qin,Li and the Weasleys spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds.

After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch Percy chase Fred and George all over Gryffindor Tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge.

It had been Harry's best Christmas day ever. Yet something had been nagging at the back of his mind all day. Not until he climbed into bed was he free to think about it: the Invisibility Cloak and whoever had sent it.

Ron fell asleep almost as soon as he'd drawn the curtains of his four-poster.

Key,Syria,and Makai are asleep, but Betty,Keni,Devin,Qin,and Li are reading letters from their foster parents.


	18. Chapter 18

As Key and Harry left out of the room, Harry goes back to the room and says "I'll be back".

Key and Harry tells Ron everything that happened.

"You could have woken me up," said Ron, crossly.

"You can come tonight, I'm going back, I want to show you the mirror", Harry decided.

"I'd like to see your mom and dad," Ron said eagerly.

Key nodded.

"And I want to see all your family, all the Weasleys, you'll be able to show me your other brothers and everyone", Harry admitted.

"You can see them any old time," said Ron. "Just come round my house this summer".

Harry felt happy to see his parents when he was near the mirror, but it was a shame about not finding Flamel, though.

"Have some bacon or something, why aren't you eating anything?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry couldn't eat. He had seen his parents and would be seeing them again tonight. He had almost forgotten about Flamel.

It didn't seem very important anymore. Who cared what the three-headed dog was guarding? What did it matter if Snape stole it, really?

"Are you all right?" said Ron. "You look odd."

On the other side of the table, Key notices Makai looking nervous.

"Makai, Makai, are you okay?" asked Key, looking at Makai.

"No, I had a horrid dream, which feels quite real", said Makai.

"Makai, I'm going to need more information than that", Key tells Makai.

"She was crying", Blurted one of Veronica's friend.

"Come again?" asked Key, getting up.

The friend of Veronica is a boy, who has dark brown hair, wearing a white shirt,blue jeans, and yellow shoes named Josh.

"She was crying 'Rai', ask her if you don't believe me", Josh continued.

Before he left, Makai goes after him and asks "Why were you spying on me?"

"Veronica thinks of you like rivals, but I think differently, I like you", Josh explains.

"Really, I thought everybody in Slytherin hate me", Makai assumed.

"Not true, only the one that side with Draco and Veronica", said A girl.

This girl has blond hair with a side of pink, wearing a red sweater, black pants, and blue shoes. This girl name is Wilia.

"Well, don't stop now, continue", Key tells them.

We sat at the chair near the fireplace.

Makai tells them her dream started with her seeing Rai saying "Find me, please tell Key, she's the one with the power".

Key thinks for a moment, then Makai continues explaining that she sees her and Key facing Veronica meeting an dark figure in an unusual room.

"Any chance you noticed, what the dark figure looks like?" asked Josh.

"Looks like a creep from an horror movie, similar from the one in my dream. We connected, our dreams", Key remembered.

"You connect?" Questioned Wilia.

"Her power connected with mine,while she was trapped in a necklace, that was a portal to a pocket dimension", Key told Wilia.

"Okay, so what do we now?" asked Josh.

"We?" asked Makai and Key simultaneously.

"Well, I mean you could do this on your own, but then again Makai could lose her only friends, and you couldn't get any allies", Wilia tells Key, being tricky..

"Okay, say I trust you and bring you along, how can you help us?" Key wondered.

"Well, I have this book called 'Dreams and fae prophecies", replied Wilia.

"Okay, Makai, where should we go?" asked Josh, holding Makai's hand.

Makai takes her to Keni and the other fae secret room.

While walking, Key notices Harry with Ron.

Makai stands next to Key, and says "If you want to help your cousin, I'll understand".

"Thank you,and keep an eye on those two", said Key, hugging.

Key turns invisible, and follows Harry and Ron that's under the cloak.

In the middle of the hallway, Key reveals to Ron, her powers of invisibility.

"When did you learn to do that?" asked Ron.

"It happened in the middle of the night, I don't really know why", Key told Ron.

While trying to retrace their steps wandering around the dark passageways, Key noticed Harry is worried about not being able to find the mirror room again.

Soon, it becomes nearly an hour.

Key stops Harry, touches him on the shoulder, and suggests maybe they should go back.

"Yeah, it's freezing", Ron agrees with Key.

"No!" Harry hissed. "I know it's here somewhere."

Key helps Ron feel warmer, and continues to follow Harry.

They passed the ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite direction, but saw no one else.

Just as Ron started moaning that his feet were dead with cold, Harry spotted the suit of armor.

"It's here—just here—yes!" Harry remembers.

Key and Ron sigh in relief, then they pushed the door open.

Harry dropped the cloak from around his shoulders and ran to the mirror.

There they were. His mother and father beamed at the sight of him.

"See?" Harry whispered.

"I can't see anything", Ron told Harry.

"Look! Look at them all… there are loads of them…" Harry insisted.

"I can only see you", said Ron, looking at the mirror from a distance.

"Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am", Harry tells Ron.

Harry stepped aside, but with Ron in front of the mirror, he couldn't see his family anymore, just Ron in his paisley pajamas.

Ron, though, was staring transfixed at his image.

"Look at me!" Ron exclaimed.

"Can you see all your family standing around you?" asked Harry.

Key leans against the wall, seeing the different image from the mirror.

Harry sees the glare in Key's eyes, and asks"What do you see?"

"I'm head boy, I'm holding the house cup, and bloody hell I'm Quidditch captain too", Ron explains.

"What?" Harry questioned

Ron tore his eyes away from this splendid sight to look excitedly at Harry.

"Do you think this mirror shows the future?"asked Ron.

"How can it? Both my parents are dead—let me have another look—" Harry wondered.

Just as Harry started pushing Ron out of the way near the mirror, Key gets in front of the mirror and tells Harry to back away from the mirror.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"There is something wrong with this mirror, I don't know what. It must be some trick", Key assumed, while making Harry back away from the mirror.

A sudden noise outside in the corridor put an end to their discussion. They hadn't realized how loudly they had been talking.

Key puts the cloak over Harry and Ron, and she turns invisible as the luminous eyes of Mrs. Norris came round the door.

Ron, Key, and Harry stood quite still, both thinking the same thing—did the cloak work on cats? After what seemed an age, she turned and left.

"This isn't safe—she might have gone for Filch, I bet she heard us. Come on", Ron tells Harry.

Ron and Key pulled Harry out of the room.


	19. Chapter 19

The snow still hadn't melted the next morning.

"Want to play chess, Harry?" said Ron.

"No", said Harry.

"Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid?" asked Ron.

"No… you go…" Harry insisted, still looking at the fire.

"I know what you're thinking about, Harry, that mirror. Don't go back tonight", Ron asks Harry, taking Key's warning to mind.

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"I dunno, I've just got a bad feeling about it—and anyway, you've had too many close shaves already. Filch, Snape, and Mrs. Norris are wandering around. So what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you? What if you knock something over?"Ron explains in worry

"You sound like Hermione", said Harry.

"I'm serious, Harry, don't go", replied Ron.

But Harry only had one thought in his head, which was to get back in front of the mirror, and Ron wasn't going to stop him.

That third night he found his way more quickly than before. He was walking so fast he knew he was making more noise than was wise.

And there were his mother and father smiling at him again, and one of his grandfathers nodding happily. Harry sank down to sit on the floor in front of the mirror. There was nothing to stop him from staying here all night with his family. Nothing at all.

Harry notices Key smiling, while leaning on the wall.

"You knew I wouldn't listen didn't you", Harry figured out.

"Of course, if I had a chance to see my whole family, I would take it. But, i'm still suspicious", Key admitted.

In-between the conversation, Harry and Key hears "Back again, Harry and Key?"

Harry and Key turned around they see somebody sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Oh my!" gasped Key.

Harry must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror he hadn't noticed him.

"I—I didn't see you, sir", Harry stuttered.

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you", said Dumbledore.

Harry and Key was relieved to see that he was smiling.

Dumbledore slips off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry and Key joins them.

"So, I see you like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised", Dumbledore noticed.

"I didn't know it was called that, sir", Harry told Dumbledore.

"But I expect you've realized by now what it does?" Dumbledore assumed.

Harry looks at Key, but she shrugs doubting if she knew what does anymore.

"It—well—it shows me my family—", Harry remembered.

"And it showed your friend Ron himself as Head Boy", said Dumbledore.

"How did you know—?" asked Harry and Key simultaneously.

"I don't need a cloak of become invisible," said Dumbledore gently. "Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?"

Harry shook his head.

"Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"

Harry thought. Then he said slowly, "It shows us what we want… whatever we want…"

"Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly.

"It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible", Dumbledore continued explaining.

"That makes sense, I knew something was up with that mirror", Key whispered.

"The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?" Dumbledore informs Harry.

Harry stood up.

Key looks at Dumbledore, smiles, and says "Thank you".

"Sir—Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?" asked Harry, feeling a little nervous.

"Obviously, you've just done so", Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however."

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?" asked Harry, standing beside Key.

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks", Dumbledore answered.

Harry stared, and Key is baffled, then they look at each other.

"One can never have enough socks", said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."

It was only when he was back in bed that it struck Harry that Dumbledore might not have been quite truthful. But then, he thought, as he shoved Scabbers off his pillow, it had been quite a personal question

In the bed, Key has a dream where she is walking on a long sidewalk that seem to gone on forever.

As she walked, Key noticed a door, which is when she sees Rai with an evil smile.

"So, you learned to connect into her dreams, well it doesn't matter", said Rai.

"Why do you mess with my friend,what do you want?" asked Key,with anger in her voice.

"Revenge,she never came for me,and stayed with you,also i'm absorbing some of her powers along with yours", Rai smiled,while a sword appears in her hand.

Key gave a nervous look,and Rai swung the sword at her,Key avoided the sword.

Key started floating,and Rai immediately followed her with flamming hands, and hits her.

Key ends up landing in the edge of the sidewalk,sees a bunch of darkness behind her.

Rai tries to make Key let go of the sidewalk,soon Key sees memories of Makai,even from when she first met Rai.

Seeing this Key grabs the sidewalk getting up,and gazes at shadows that surround Rai and the sword had no effect on them.

Among the shadows,Makai and Wilia appears and blasted at Rai.

Makai saw Key badly hurt,and try to help her,and says "Thanks for trying to help me".

"Your welcome", said Key.

Wilia noticed Key and Makai glowing,which causes a red door to appear,that takes them to a mysterious room in the real world.

But,Key,Makai not even Wilia recognized.


	20. Chapter 20

In the bed, Key has a dream where she is walking on a long sidewalk that seem to gone on forever.

As she walked, Key noticed a door, which is when she sees Rai with an evil smile.

"So, you learned to connect into her dreams, well it doesn't matter", said Rai.

"Why do you mess with my friend,what do you want?" asked Key,with anger in her voice.

"Revenge,she never came for me,and stayed with you,also i'm absorbing some of her powers along with yours", Rai smiled,while a sword appears in her hand.

Key gave a nervous look,and Rai swung the sword at her,Key avoided the sword.

Key started floating,and Rai immediately followed her with flamming hands, and hits her.

Key ends up landing in the edge of the sidewalk,sees a bunch of darkness behind her.

Rai tries to make Key let go of the sidewalk,soon Key sees memories of Makai,even from when she first met Rai.

Seeing this Key grabs the sidewalk getting up,and gazes at shadows that surround Rai and the sword had no effect on them.

Among the shadows,Makai and Wilia appears and blasted at Rai.

Makai saw Key badly hurt,and try to help her,and says "Thanks for trying to help me".

"Your welcome", said Key.

Wilia noticed Key and Makai glowing,which causes a red door to appear,that takes them to a mysterious room in the real world.

But,Key,Makai not even Wilia recognized

In the room,They see Rai checking out book,and says with her back turned "Looks who's here".

Wilia gets up, and helps Key and Makai up to their feet.

"It can't be,Rai is that really you?" Makai wondered.

"Yes,it's really me", said Rai.

"But,how the necklace was destroyed?" asked Wilia.

Rai hold up a charm in the shape of a diamond, and says "There are other ways".

"What do you want?" asked Key.

"To send a message", said Rai,threateningly.

Rai points her wand at Wilia,and says "Avada Kedavra".

As Key sees the green flash hit Wilia,she becomes frozen in terror,while Makai is crying over Wilia's body.

"Why?" asked Key,still frozen in fear.

"Revenge,also I wanted to show true horror of dark magic", said Rai,looking at Key.

"Qa Li transfirgura", Makai chanted

This chant causes a blue aura in the form of fire hit Rai,and stinged like regular fire along with a strong wind.

The strong wind blew the charm away,which lands in Key's hand.

Rai smiles evily and disappears into the darkness.

"Careful,fae,that charn is special", Rai warned Key.

Key looks at the charm,and gets shocked by green aura.

"Ama Qa", said Makai,making a bubble surround the charm.

"Very good,Makai,but you're just stopping the inevitable", replied Rai.

Rai makes the charm disappears.

Soon,silence comes revealing Rai is gone,and hears the door open.

"Well,look what we got here", said Filch,with his cat.

Key is next to Makai,who is still over Wilia's body.

They end in Professor McGonagall's office,where Makai and Key are sitting in silence.

"Could you explain how two first years witches end up with a dead body?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"It's hard to explain,Professor", said Makai,breaking the silence.

"I don't even believe what just happened", Key admitted.

"Try Makai,I know neither of you are capable to preform the killing curse",replied Professor McGonagall,trying to be serious,but not showing too much of her sensitive side.

"You know my friend,Rai, she was trapped with me. Just like me she escaped from the pocket dimension,and killed Wilia", Makai explains while not giving too much information.

Professor McGonagall was shocked by this information,thinking that Rai were dead,seeing her dead body.

"Alright,go back to your houses,and try to stay away from trouble", Professor McGonagall tells them.

Makai holds Key's hand,and asks what will happen to Wilia.

"Well, she will be properly buried,and I would like you to tell her brother of what happened", answered Professor McGonagall.

Key and Makai leaves Professor McGonagall's office.

"Key,i'm sorry that you had to go through this", Makai apologizes.

"It's not your fault,who could've predicted that your best friend would become evil", said Key,being understanding.

"We know that this isn't over,right?" asked Makai.

"Yes,but next time will be ready,how about we pratice how to control our powers", Key decides.

"Key,how are you so calm?" asked Makai.

"I will be honest with you,I'm dead terrified,but I learned panicking will not help", Key told Makai.

They go to the dungeon,where Keni,Devin,and Josh.

Keni,and Devin hugs Key and Makai.

"Where's Wilia?" asked Josh, with a concerned look on her face.

"She's dead,Rai came back,and killed her", said Key.

Josh starts to cry,while backing up, Makai comes near him,but Josh tells her to stay away.

Vernoica overhears this,and starts to cry,which is when Josh bumps into her.

"It's not her fault,you know", said Vernoica.

Josh and Makai talk with Vernoica.

Key enters the Gryffindor common room,when she notices Syria and Qi near the fire.

"What the story?" asked Syria.


	21. Chapter 21

In the bed, Key has a dream where she is walking on a long sidewalk that seem to gone on forever.

As she walked, Key noticed a door, which is when she sees Rai with an evil smile.

"So, you learned to connect into her dreams, well it doesn't matter", said Rai.

"Why do you mess with my friend,what do you want?" asked Key,with anger in her voice.

"Revenge,she never came for me,and stayed with you,also i'm absorbing some of her powers along with yours", Rai smiled,while a sword appears in her hand.

Key gave a nervous look,and Rai swung the sword at her,Key avoided the sword.

Key started floating,and Rai immediately followed her with flamming hands, and hits her.

Key ends up landing in the edge of the sidewalk,sees a bunch of darkness behind her.

Rai tries to make Key let go of the sidewalk,soon Key sees memories of Makai,even from when she first met Rai.

Seeing this Key grabs the sidewalk getting up,and gazes at shadows that surround Rai and the sword had no effect on them.

Among the shadows,Makai and Wilia appears and blasted at Rai.

Makai saw Key badly hurt,and try to help her,and says "Thanks for trying to help me".

"Your welcome", said Key.

Wilia noticed Key and Makai glowing,which causes a red door to appear,that takes them to a mysterious room in the real world.

But,Key,Makai not even Wilia recognized

In the room,They see Rai checking out book,and says with her back turned "Looks who's here".

Wilia gets up, and helps Key and Makai up to their feet.

"It can't be,Rai is that really you?" Makai wondered.

"Yes,it's really me", said Rai.

"But,how the necklace was destroyed?" asked Wilia.

Rai hold up a charm in the shape of a diamond, and says "There are other ways".

"What do you want?" asked Key.

"To send a message", said Rai,threateningly.

Rai points her wand at Wilia,and says "Avada Kedavra".

As Key sees the green flash hit Wilia,she becomes frozen in terror,while Makai is crying over Wilia's body.

"Why?" asked Key,still frozen in fear.

"Revenge,also I wanted to show true horror of dark magic", said Rai,looking at Key.

"Qa Li transfirgura", Makai chanted

This chant causes a blue aura in the form of fire hit Rai,and stinged like regular fire along with a strong wind.

The strong wind blew the charm away,which lands in Key's hand.

Rai smiles evily and disappears into the darkness.

"Careful,fae,that charn is special", Rai warned Key.

Key looks at the charm,and gets shocked by green aura.

"Ama Qa", said Makai,making a bubble surround the charm.

"Very good,Makai,but you're just stopping the inevitable", replied Rai.

Rai makes the charm disappears.

Soon,silence comes revealing Rai is gone,and hears the door open.

"Well,look what we got here", said Filch,with his cat.

Key is next to Makai,who is still over Wilia's body.

They end in Professor McGonagall's office,where Makai and Key are sitting in silence.

"Could you explain how two first years witches end up with a dead body?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"It's hard to explain,Professor", said Makai,breaking the silence.

"I don't even believe what just happened", Key admitted.

"Try Makai,I know neither of you are capable to preform the killing curse",replied Professor McGonagall,trying to be serious,but not showing too much of her sensitive side.

"You know my friend,Rai, she was trapped with me. Just like me she escaped from the pocket dimension,and killed Wilia", Makai explains while not giving too much information.

Professor McGonagall was shocked by this information,thinking that Rai were dead,seeing her dead body.

"Alright,go back to your houses,and try to stay away from trouble", Professor McGonagall tells them.

Makai holds Key's hand,and asks what will happen to Wilia.

"Well, she will be properly buried,and I would like you to tell her brother of what happened", answered Professor McGonagall.

Key and Makai leaves Professor McGonagall's office.

"Key,i'm sorry that you had to go through this", Makai apologizes.

"It's not your fault,who could've predicted that your best friend would become evil", said Key,being understanding.

"We know that this isn't over,right?" asked Makai.

"Yes,but next time will be ready,how about we pratice how to control our powers", Key decides.

"Key,how are you so calm?" asked Makai.

"I will be honest with you,I'm dead terrified,but I learned panicking will not help", Key told Makai.

They go to the dungeon,where Keni,Devin,and Josh.

Keni,and Devin hugs Key and Makai.

"Where's Wilia?" asked Josh, with a concerned look on her face.

"She's dead,Rai came back,and killed her", said Key.

Josh starts to cry,while backing up, Makai comes near him,but Josh tells her to stay away.

Vernoica overhears this,and starts to cry,which is when Josh bumps into her.

"It's not her fault,you know", said Vernoica.

Josh and Makai talk with Vernoica.

Key enters the Gryffindor common room,when she notices Syria and Qi near the fire.

"What the story?" asked Syria.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

That night,Key reveals what happened to Wilia.

Through the holidays,Key and Makai pratice their powers,Harry listens to Dumbledore by not go looking for the mirror of Erised,and Harry kepts the invisibility cloak stayed folded at the bottom of his trunk;Makai, and Vernoica begins a friendship.

Rai doesn't seem to reappear,but Makai is still worried.

Key hears about Harry's nightmare created by once he looked in the mirror,over and overagain he dreamed about his parents disappearing in a flash of green light, while a high voice cackled with laughter.

"Harry,these are the nightmares you had before we came to Hogwarts,maybe it means to be", Key rembered.

"Like what?" asked Ron.

"Maybe, you're reliving the moment of when your parents died. I saw the killing curse and saw a flashing green light", said Key.

"Could it be?" questioned Harry.

Ron shrugs at Harry's question.

"Let's try to not overthink this", Key tells Harry.

"Alright", Harry agreed.

"Let's think of good times not bad or create good memories", Key replied.

Harry and Key hang out.

Soon,the term is coming back,and around that time Hermione,and Liza come back.

Keni,Key,Betty,Makai,and Devin are happy to see Liza,and explain what they did through the holidays.

Hermione learns from Ron and Harry is they haven't found anything on Nicholas Flamel,and Harry found the Mirror of Erised.

Hearing this,Hermione was torn between horror at the idea of Harry being out of bed, roaming the school three nights in a row ("If Filch had caught you!"), and disappointment that he hadn't at least found out who Nicolas Flamel was.

Hermione meets Key and Makai showing concern of Rai.

"Hermione. We're fine,I mean I barely got sleep,but fine", Key assures Hermione.

"I just can't believe you saw it,was it terrifying?" Hermione replied.

Key and Makai nodded.

"Where did Rai send you?" asked Hermione.

Makai raises her wand in the air,and says "Transporta".

Once Makai says that an orange light flashes,which ends sending them to the same room,Rai sent to them.

"I read about this doom in _Secret places and passageways_ ", Hermione remembered.

"Really? I found this room during my second year of Hogwarts in my old life,it was just a hangout", said Makai.

"Okay,did this place contain any charms?" asked Key.

Makai shows a container,that has at least ten charms,Key has a flashback of her mother finding these exact charms.

Key comes out the flashback and fell on the floor.

Makai and Hermione notices this,and helps Key up.

"What happened?" asked Makai and Hermoine.

Instead of saying that Key holds the charm,and says "my mother used this charm".

Makai figures out that Key had a vision from the past,which Hermione is new to it.

So,Key touches the books feeling the mother's presence and sees another vision.

In this vision,she sees her mother and father in a store.

"Is it true? Is our daughter is alive?" asked Kai.

"Kai,yes it's true", answered a elder man wearing an outfit of a bartender.

"What does this mean?" asked Kevin.

"It means we have time and can save her from our enemies", Kai tells Kevin.

Kai looks at nothing and says "Be safe,Key".

Key is staring in space,trying to hide her feelings.

"What is it?" asked Makai.

"Nothing,i'm fine", said Key,looking at the floor.

So,they take the charms out of the room.

Since then,Key tries not to think about her vision.

Lately,Hermione,Harry,and Ron had almost given up hope of ever finding Flamel in a library book, even though Harry was still sure he'd read the name somewhere.


	23. Chapter 23

Soon,the term had started,and they were back to skimming through books for ten minutes during their breaks. Harry had even less time than the other three, because Quidditch practice had started again.

Wood was working the team harder than ever. Even the endless rain that had replaced the snow couldn't dampen his spirits.

The Weasleys complained that Wood was becoming a fanatic, but Harry was on Wood's side.

Key still helps the Gryffindor team not get to harmed.

If they won their next match, against Hufflepuff, they would overtake Slytherin in the house championship for the first time in seven years.

Quite apart from wanting to win, Harry found that he had fewer nightmares when he was tired out after training.

Then, during one particularly wet and muddy practice session, Wood gave the team a bit of bad news. He'd just gotten very angry with the Weasleys, who kept dive-bombing each other and pretending to falloff their brooms.

"Will you stop messing around!" Wood yelled."That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match!Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!"

George Weasley really did fall off his broom at these words out of Wood.

"Snape's refereeing?" George spluttered through a mouthful of mud."When's he ever refereed a Quidditchmatch? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin".

The rest of the team landed next to George to complain, too.

"It's not my fault", said Wood."We've just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got an excuse to pick on us".

Which was all very well, thought Harry, but he had another reason for not wanting Snape near him while he was playing Quidditch... The rest of the team hung back to talk to one another as usual at the end of practice, but Harry headed straight back to the Gryffindor common room, where he found Ron and Hermione playing chess.

Chess was the only thing Hermione ever lost at, something Harry and Ron thought was very good for her.

"Don't talk to me for a moment, " said Ron when Harry sat down next to him, "I need to concen - - " He caught sight of Harry's face.

"What's the matter with you? You look terrible", Ron wondered.

Speaking quietly so that no one else would hear, Harry told the other two about Snape's sudden, sinisterdesire to be a Quidditch referee.

"Don't play", said Hermione at once

"Say you're ill", said Ron.

"Pretend to break your leg", Hermione suggested.

"Really break your leg", said Ron.

"I can't", Harry told Ron and Hermione."There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all".

At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized atonce as the Leg-Locker Curse.

Everyone fell over laughing except Hermione, who leapt up and performed the countercurse.

Key of course helps Neville,which he appreciates.

"What happened?" Hermione asked him, looking at him on the floor.

"Let me guess,Malfoy", Key assumed,while reading a book.

"Yeah", said Neville shakily. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on. "

"Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged Neville. "Report him!"

Neville shook his head.

"I don't want more trouble, " Neville mumbled.

"Forget that,you can't keep letting him get away with this", said Key.

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that, " Neville choked out.

"That's ridiculous", Key tells Neville.

Harry felt in the pocket of his robes and pulled out a Chocolate Frog, the very last one from the box. Hermione had given him for Christmas.

Harry gave it to Neville, who looked as though he might cry.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy, " Harry said. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin. "

Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog.

"Thanks, Harry and Key... I think I'll go to bed... D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?"

As Neville walked away, Harry looked at the Famous Wizard card.

"Dumbledore again, " Harry acknowledged, "He was the first one I ever - "

Harry gasped. He stared at the back of the card.

Key looks at the card Harry is staring at.

"I've found him!" harry whispered. "I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here - listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work onalchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!"

Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they'd gotten back the marks for theirvery first piece of homework.

"Stay there!" Hermione tells them, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

Harry and Ron barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she was dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms.

"I never thought to look in here!" Harry whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bitof light reading".

"Light?" said Ron, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flickingfrantically through the pages, muttering to herself.

At last she found what she was looking for.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Could you let us in what your talking about?" asked Key.

Hermione started reading: Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone

"The what?" asked Harry and Ron.

"Oh, honestly, don't you two read? Look - read that, there", said Hermione.

Hermione pushed the book toward them, and Harry and Ron read: The ancient study of alchemy is concernedwith making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transformany metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently inexistence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).

"See?" asked Hermione, when Harry and Ron had finished.

Harry and Ron doesn't answer Hermione's question.

"The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!" Hermione figured out.

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry. "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it. "

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry, " said Ron. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning in Defense Against the Dark Arts, while copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites, Harry and Ron were still discussing what they'd do with a Sorcerer's Stone if they had one.

It wasn't until Ron said he'd buy his own Quidditch team that Harry remembered about Snape and the coming match.

"I'm going to play, " Harry told Ron and Hermione. "If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them... It'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win. "

"Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field, " said Hermione.

In-between this conversation,Betty,Makai,Keni,and Key are discussing about Key's necklace.

"Do you think it's the best idea to keep that?" asked Makai.

"But,this is all I have to remember my parents,besides i'm fine", said Key.

"But,even your parents knew it was dangerous,you keep the necklace just destroy the gem", Betty reminds Key.

"I can't", Key whispered.

"Why not?" questioned Keni.

Key tells them how she spent some of her spare time trying to destroy the gem,but none of the spells she tried didn't work, even with Hermione's help.

"Really? That must mean your power is stronger than you thought", replied Alden.

"What do you mean?" asked Key.

Alden shows a folder filled with research papers,and explains how the gem works.

While explaining,Alden gets the blue gem from Key's necklace and calls Syria and Hermione over.

"Are you sure about us using this spell at the same time?" asked Hermione, with worry.

"It's the only way to destoy this dangerous item,please Hermione", Key reacted in desperation.

Hermione and Syria's wand touch,pointing at the gem, and says "Reducto".

The gem broke into a bunch of little pieces,an blue aura in the shape of at least a million swords.

This got all the students attention,so Key unknowingly makes a shield to protect herself.

Makai uses her scepter to help Key with the aura.

With a snap of a finger, the swords disappears.

Makai helps Key up to her feet.

Soon,the match drew nearer, however, Harry became more and more nervous, whatever he told Ron and Hermione.

As the The rest of the team wasn't too calm, either. The idea of overtaking Slytherin in the house championship was wonderful, no one had done it for seven years, but would they be allowed to, with such a biased referee?

Harry didn't know whether he was imagining it or not, but he seemed to keep running into Snape wherever he went.

At times, harry even wondered whether Snape was following him, trying to catch him on his own.

Potions lessons were turning into a sort of weekly torture, Snape was so horrible to Harry.

Could Snape possibly know they'd found out about the Sorcerer's Stone? Harry didn't see how he could - yet he sometimes had the horrible feeling that Snape could read minds.

Harry knew, when they wished him good luck outside the locker rooms the next afternoon, that Ron and Hermione were wondering whether they'd ever see him alive again.

In Fae class, Professor Walmore tells them about the tale about a fae that is rare,this tale Key remembered reading.

" **Chapter 1, Memila traveled all around,where she discovered she had access to powerful magic, including the language of ancient people; with this knowledge, she decides to find Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,the American wizarding school,located on Mount Greylock in modern-day Massachusetts. She was one of the many people that discovered her fae background. This back in the time Faes and witches are known to be enemies,so Memila keeps a low profile** ", Key read.

Professor Walmore stops reading,shows a map of the american wizarding school.

"Many faes ending up in Ivermorny,but didn't stay there long because they were knocked out there. So, the faes made their own school in an unknown land called Qawiliar, ironically my parents and grandparents went to this school", Professor Walmore told them.

Alden raised his hand,which rarely happens because like Hermione he is well informed, but unlike her. He doesn't brag about his intelligence in fact, he's quite shy.

"Yes,Mr. Dakiya", responded Professor Walmore.

"What happened to the school? I researched and I found nothing", Alden wondered.

"Ah! That's because the school is not apart of this school's history,I did order some books. Lucky for you,I remember this by heart", Professor Walmore smiled, sounding like a young student.

Professor Walmore changes the image from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to Qayitimar School of Faes, and says "The school nearly got destroyed by rogue wizard and witches, but got stopped by Memila in her full form, that day she and the headmaster discovered the heart of Yaqamka because of this they kept any journalist,news reporter, or any form of media".

Alden writes every word that came out of Professor Walmore's mouth.

"As far as I know its still standing to this day,any other questions?" Professor Walmore continued.

Key raised her hands.

"Yes,Miss Walker", said Professor Walmore.

"Were there different houses like Hogwarts or Ilvermorny and what did they learn?" asked Key,curiously.

"Yes,there was signs of four animals: Ladon,Pegasus,Sphinx, and Goldhorn,Ladon is house known for being tricky and devious,Pegasus known for lovable and makers of maps,Sphynix are known for intelligent, and Goldhorn are known for confidence and heart", Professor Walmore answered Key.

Professor Walmore didn't see anybody else raise their hands, so she stands in the middle of the classroom and raises her gem in the air.

The gem power surges through the professor,she flies in the air,causing a strong wind mix with a wave of water.

"Now, try with your gems", said Professor Walmore.

Most of the faes raise their gems, which causes them to get access of glamour,the magic of illusion,to shape-shift, and elements of nature.

"Excellent. Whoa!" Professor Walmore compliments her students,then she see Key and Makai.

Behind them is a huge circle with ancient writing,that kept shifting, like rings used in a circus,Key and Makai have their eyes closed,and are levitating.

"These writings are like in my dreams", Key remembers,with her eyes opened her eyes.

"Is that good or bad?" asked Li and Qin.

"It's brilliant", replied Alden.

Professor Walmore was about to bring Makai and Key,then she sees their eyes glow, and says "Be warned,faes. A great danger will befall, enemies will be made, and the gate of Yaqamka will open".

Key and Makai fell on the floor,everybody in class are shocked, those two don't seem to remember giving the warning


	25. Chapter 25

Ch.25

After fae class far from the classroom in a empty hallway,Key and Makai were shocked by the message Alden told them because everybody else were silent, shocked by what happened.

Key instead of betty, stops her friends and asks with a sound of positive instead of worry, "How come everybody is so down,there's nothing specific about what will happen to faes,and besides I need hap-py".

Key froze in the middle of the hallway along with Makai,feeling weak, and is on her knees.

Key's friends impression on their face changed,showing concern,and try to help Key and Makai to their feet.

Keni acting fast,she tells betty to try to find a teacher,Devin to lift Key and Makai, Ally reaches into her bag and gives her pale looking friends some calming tea.

This tea helped bring Key and Makai strength,strong enough to be able to kinda walk.

Betty finds instead of a teacher, she found two people talking revealing Abigail and professor Dumbledore enjoying tea.

Abigail noticed Betty,sensing something wrong,Betty tells them about Key and Makai.

Abigail and Dumbledore head to Makai and Key, who were still very weak,so the headmaster and Abigail take them to an office.

This office,everybody recognized even though they hadn't been in it that often,it's Dumbledore.

"Can you recall what happened?" Dumbledore asks Key and Makai, with a calming, yet serious tone of voice.

"Not really,Professor, it happened fast. I heard my friend: Rai's voice,then my body was in lots of pain,and I couldn't move", Makai told Dumbledore.

Key nodded at Makai's description of what happened in the hallway.

"What did she say?" asked Betty,breaking the silence.

"Everything will end with Key's death", answered Makai.

Abigail gasped.

Dumbledore tells to send Key's friends to their houses.

"Makai,Key, I must tell for your own safety. Abigail has to keep your gemstones, and you have to stay together for now until we find the perfect charm to protect you from dark magic , since you're not fully developed faes", Dumbledore decided.

Makai and Key give gemstones getting it from around their necks.

"Also, Abigail. I hope we can continue our conversation with some cup of tea", said Dumbledore, before Abigail closed the door.

"Of course, headmaster", Abigail smiled.

Abigail leads Key and Makai to the Gryffindor tower, Key tells Abigail there is nothing to worry about,and she kisses her on the cheek.

Once they enter the common room,Syria,Li, Harry,Ron, and Hermione with a warm welcome.

"Key,Makai, we heard the explanation. Is it true? What happened? What did Dumbledore say?" asked Hermione, with concern in her eyes.

Before she answered the question, Key asks "Can we talk about that later? I need a deep breath".

They gave Key some space, wondering what Key was thinking about looking at the fire.

Harry knew the expression on his cousin's face, and sits by her.

"Keeping this to yourself won't help. Besides we're family, friends, I can handle it. I'll help you, support you, tell me what's wrong", Harry insisted.

"I saw my parents alive well,in the Leaky Cauldron looking in a newspaper revealing us going to Hogwarts. I saw this vision when we went into Makai's old hang out", Key told Harry.

Harry along with everybody else is shocked by Key's news.

"I thought it was an illusion, a trick, so I tried to hide this. But, now i'm kind of convinced it's true because I see dream visions of my small moments with my mom and dad, and stuff my parents did, while in hiding. In places,that are super protected", Key continued explaining.

This news stuck with everybody,so much that Harry forgot his worries about Quidditch for a while.

The Quidditch game come, Dumbledore insisted Key could join Harry this time.

Wood gave the team a pep talk.

In the locker room, Wood had taken Harry aside.

"Don't want to pressure you, Potter, but if we ever need an early capture of the Snitch it's now. Finish the game before Snape can favor Hufflepuff too much",

"The whole school's out there!" Fred Weasley, peering out of the door. "Even - blimey -Dumbledore's come to watch!"

Harry's heart did a somersault, Key follow Harry.

"Dumbledore?" harry said, dashing to the door to make sure.

Fred was right. There was no mistaking that silver beard. Harry could have laughed out loud with relief He was safe.

There was simply no way that Snape woulddare to try to hurt him if Dumbledore was watching.

Key tells Harry,she's right by her side.

Harry picked up his NimbusTwo Thousand.

Key spread her wings, getting to see Makai sitting with Ron and Hermione next to Neville.

Ron and Hermione have their wands,looking grim and worried.

Little did Harry know that Ron and Hermione had been secretly practicing the Leg-Locker Curse. They'd gotten the idea from Malfoy using it on Neville, and were ready to use it on Snape if he showed any sign of wanting tohurt Harry.

"Now, don't forget, it's Locomotor Mortis", Hermione muttered as Ron slipped his wand up his sleeve.

"I know, " Ron snapped. "Don't nag".

Perhaps that was why Snape was looking so angry as the teams marched onto the field, something that Ron noticed, too.

"I've never seen Snape look so mean, " Ron told Hermione. "Look -they're off Ouch!"Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head. It was Malfoy.

"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there", Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?"Ron didn't answer;

Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had hit a Bludger at him.

Hermione, who had all her fingers crossed in her lap, was squinting fixedly at Harry, who was circling the game like a hawk, looking for the Snitch.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" said Malfoy loudly a few minuteslater, as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all.

"It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money - you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains", Malfoy continued.

Neville went bright red but turned in his seat to face Malfoy.

Makai was about to attack Malfoy,but Li stopped her.

"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy, " Harry stammered.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle howled with laughter, but Ron, still not daring to take his eyes from the game, said, "You tell him, Neville. "

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something", Malfoy insulted them.

Ron's nerves were already stretched to the breaking point with anxiety about Harry.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy - one more word

"Ron!" said Hermione suddenly, "Harry - - "

"What? Where?" asked Ron, in curiousity.

Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd.

Hermione stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Harry streaked toward the ground like a bullet.

"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" said Malfoy.

Ron snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to theground. Neville hesitated, then clambered over the back of his seat to help.  
Makai and Li at first hesitated, but eventually stopped them from fight

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione screamed, leaping onto her seat to watch as Harry sped straight at Snape -she didn't even notice what was happening between Malfoy and Ron.

Up in the air, Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches - the next second, Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand.

The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly.

"The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!"shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down on her seat and hugging Parvati Patil in the row in front.

Harry jumped off his broom, a foot from the ground. He couldn't believe it. He'd done it - the game was over; it had barely lasted five minutes.

Key unknowingly hugged Harry, while flying.

As Gryffindors came spilling onto the field, Harry saw Snape land nearby, white-faced and tight-lipped - then Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Dumbledore's smiling face.

"Well done", said Dumbledore quietly, so that only Harry could hear. "Nice to see you haven't been brooding about that mirror... Been keeping busy... Excellent... ".

Snape spat bitterly on the ground.

Harry left the locker room alone some time later, to take his Nimbus Two Thousand back to the broom shed. He couldn't ever remember feeling happier with her cousin by his side.

"I told you Harry, you could do it, and you aced it", Key cheered.

As Harry and Key walk in the grass,Harry is lifted onto the Gryffindors shoulders;Ron and Hermione in the distance, jumping up and down, Ron cheering through a heavy nosebleed.

After dinner,Key and Makai are joining Harry, who's getting his Nimbus Two Thousand.

But, when Harry jumped on his Nimbus Two Thousand,and the broom took off.

Seeing this Key and Makai spread their wings follow Harry through the forest,this spell was stronger than the last one, Key had broken.

Harry flew in circles, lower and lower, brushing the top branches of trees along with Key and Makai trying to stop the brooms until they heard voices.

They flew toward them and landed noiselessly in a towering beech tree.

Harry climbed carefully along one of the branches, holding tight to his broomstick, trying to see through the leaves.

Key and Makai make their wings disappear,and sat by Harry, and listen to the voices.

The voices are revealed to be Quirrell and Snape, this shocked Key,and Harry, but Makai didn't show any sign of emotion.

"... D-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus... ", stammered Quirrell.

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private, " said Snape, his voice icy. "Students aren't supposed to know aboutthe Sorcerer's Stone, after all.

This makes Harry and Key lean forward.

was mumbling something.

Snape interrupted him,"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus, I - - " Quirrell replied.

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell", said Snape, taking a step toward him.

"I-I don't know what you"

"You know perfectly well what I mean", Snape insisted.

An owl hooted loudly, and Harry nearly fell out of the tree. Key and Makai were unfazed.

Harry steadied himself in time to hear Snape say, "- your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting. "

"B-but I d-d-don't - - " Quirrell repeated.

"Very well, " Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things overand decided where your loyalties lie. "

Snape threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but Harry could see Quirrell, standing quite still as though he was petrified.

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione squeaked.

"We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomftey sayshe'll be all right - talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens. "

"Never mind that now", said Key, breathlessly.

"Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this... ", Harry told them.

Harry and Key made sure Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door behind them, then they told them what happened.

"So we were right, it is the Sorcerer's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. Heasked if he knew how to get past Fluffy - and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocuss - I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through - - " Harry explained.

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Sna-Snape?" asked Hermione in alarm.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday", said Ron.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch.26

As a surprise,Quirrell turns out being than they thought, in the weeks that followed he did seem to be getting paler and thinner, but it didn't look as though he'd cracked yet.

Every time they passed the third-floor corridor, Harry, Ron, Key,and Hermione would press their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside.

Snape was sweeping about in his usual bad temper, which surely meant that the Stone was still safe.

Whenever Harry passed Quirrell these days he gave him an encouraging sort of smile, and Ron had started telling people off for laughing at Quirrell's stutter.

Hermione, however, had more on her mind than the Sorcerer's Stone. She had started drawing up study schedules and colorcoding all her notes. Harry and Ron wouldn't have minded, but she kept nagging themto do the same.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away", Ron replied.

"Ten weeks", Hermione snapped. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel".

"But we're not six hundred years old", Ron reminded her. "Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it A".

"What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten in tome... ", reacted Hermione,

Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones.

It was hard to relax with Hermione next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wandmovements.

Moaning and yawning, Harry and Ron spent most of their free time in the library with her, trying to get through all their extra work.

"I'll never remember this", Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longinglyout of the library window.

It was the first really fine day they'd had in months.

For most of the days, Makai and Key are stay together like studying,going to the classes, and seem to have less nightmares.

None of the faes seem to going to any danger,classes seem pretty normal.

Speaking of the classes, The fae class had charms centered around it, so it would be safe.

The faes learn about an old tale about a fae who created rare plants that was planted in Qawiliar. Those plants were one of the things to protect the school,the fae who created the plants is Yamada.

Yamada were one of the teachers at the fae school,she taught history, even though she had powers over nature; she was more fascinated by history.

Yamanda was so fascinated by history that she wrote _Faes and Witches: Family or Enemies, The guardian of the mountains,_ and _Animals who are owned by faes._

Yamada is apart of the fourth generation of garden protectors who not only makes plants,but also help nurture,protect,and watch over nomaj's garden. The nomaj thanks the garden protectors by leaving a basket of food,and a letter.

Garden protectors were really kind,but didn't appreciate anybody dishonering them,so if that happens they would attack that person's crops,animals, and family, blighting and killing them.

Professor Walmore assigns her students to try to find out about their families, which she knew wouldn't be easy because Faes like keeping their identities secret.

The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming.

Harry, who was looking up "Dittany" in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, didn't look up until heheard

"Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?" Ron noticed.

Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskinovercoat.

"Jus' lookin', " said Hagrid, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. "An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious.

"Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?" Hagrid thought.

"Oh! we found out who he is ages ago" , Ron says impressively.

"And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Sorcerer's St - - " Harry was about to tell Hagrid

"Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening.

"Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?" Hagrid interrupted.

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact, " said Harry, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy - - "

"SHHHH!" Hagrid repeated. "Listen - come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh - - "

"See you later, then", replied Harry.

Hagrid shuffled off.

"What was he hiding behind his back?" asked Hermione thoughtfully. "Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?"

"I'm going to see what section he was in", Ron told them, who'd had enough of working.

Ron came back aminute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table.

"Dragons!" Ron whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide. "

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him" , Harry remembered.

"But it's against our laws", Ron explained . "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the backgarden - anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania. "

"But there aren't wild dragons in Britain?" Harry wondered.

"Of course there are, " Ron confirmed. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget".

"So what on earth Hagrid up to?" asked Hermione.


	27. Chapter 27

ch.27

Outside, the students of Professor Walmore with the professor calling Key.

"Today's lesson were going to learn how to unlock powers most faes find super hard,which Key is going to show us", pronounced Professor Walmore.

Key was going to question what power Professor Walmore was referring to, but instead she made her beautiful butterfly wings.

Alden is writing notes,Makai gives Key a hit of magic.

Key's hand started glowing,causing all four elements:water,fire,earth,and air at her will.

All of sudden the students gem started glowing,the power inside the gems are drained.

Sensing danger,Makai throws a ring in the air,that turns a scepter.

Key creates a shield with Makai help stoping the power to get drained.

Feeling surprised, Alden bubbled his gem with Keni,and Professor Walmore's help.

Betty flies high in the air,trying to see if anybody around, and see a shadow figure, that looks at her and gave an evil grin.

This made Betty nervous,which Key and the whole class were watching, and the shadow says "Head my warning, danger will come to any fae that remains in this school".

The shadow jumps from the roof, reappears in front of the class.

Before she could do anything,Key summons power in the form of four diamonds in a circle and attacks the shadow.

"Stay away from them", Key threatened,while glaring angrily at the shadow.

"Ahhhh! Key, cousin of the famous harry potter,and daughter of the great walkers. We finally meet", Smiled the shadow figure.

"I don't know who you are, but noone threaten my students", replied Professor Walmore.

Professor Walmore steps in front of Key, the shadow flies into sky facing Walmore.

Two powerful blasts,making a form of an manticore and an alicorn,their powers seem equal.

The class gaze at the duel, that they didn't notice an aura coming from their gem,but the shadow took advantage of this.

The shadow reveals herself as a woman with hazel hair, wearing a black cloak.

Professor Walmore recognized this woman as Lei Ykoui, an dark fae that caused trouble.

"Makai,I thought you were dead", said Lei.

"Nope, i'm alive and well", replied Makai.

Lei reaches inti her robe,and throws a snow globe.

"Met my little pawn", said Lei,showing Rei in the snow globe.

Makai and Key are surprised by this.

Lei ends her visit with waving her hand,causing Keni,Alden,Professor Walmore,Ally,and Devin get the power suck out them.

Lei hits Key and Makai with a powerful blast, that makes them land near Hagrid's hut, and this is when Harry,Hermione,and Ron is knocking on Hagrid's door.

"Key! Makai!" gasped Harry and Hermione.

Hagrid opens the door,and called "Who is it?"

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Abigail, who was drinking tea.

Hagrid helps bring Key and Makai inside,and Harry closes the was stifling hot inside.

Outside.

"What will you do with our powers?" asked Alden.

"Very good question, but why would I reveal that,bye", said Lei,looking at Alden with an evil smile.

Lei disappears.

In Hagrid's hut,Key and Makai are healed and th kids are eating stoat sandwiches.

Key explain what happened, and senses worry so shortens of what happened.

Harry knowing he wouldn't being able get another chance, Harry tells Hagrid,"We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy".

Hagrid frowned at him. "of course I cant, he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, soI wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts - Is'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy. "

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes onround here, " said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice.

Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling.

"We only wondered who had done the guarding, really. " Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you".

Abigail leads Makai away,telling Key it would be better for her to be with her cousin for now.

Key agreed and hopes Makai will be okay,that makes Makai smile.

Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Harry and Ron beamed at Hermione.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that... Let's see... He borrowed Fluffy from me... Then some o'the teachers did enchantments... Professor Sprout - Professor Flitwick - Professor McGonagall - - ", Hagrid decide.

Hagrid ticked them off on his fingers,

"Professor Quirrell - an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hangon, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape", Hagrid continued.

"Snape?" questioned Key.

"Yeah - yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about tersteal it", Hagrid figured.

Harry knew Ron,Key and Hermione were thinking the same as he was. If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably kneweverything - except, it seemed, Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy. Aren't you, Hagrid?" Harry wondered, anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore", said Hagrid proudly.

"Well, that's something, " Harry muttered to the others.

"Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling", Ron admitted/asked.

"Can't, Harry, sorry, " Hagrid told Ron.

Harry noticed him glance at the fire. Harry, and Key looked at it, too.

"Hagrid - what's that?" asked Harry.

But Hagrid already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, blackegg.

"Ah, " said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's er... "

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" wondered Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune. "

"Won it, " said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest. "

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" asked Hermione, in concern.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin', said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow.

"Got this outta the library - Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit - it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucketo' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here - how ter recognize diffrent eggs -what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them", Hagrid informs them.

Hagrid looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't.

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house", Hermione pointed out.

But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.

So now they had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut.

"Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life" , Ron sighed, a sevening after evening they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting.

Hermione had now started making study schedules for Harry and Ron, too.


	28. Chapter 28

ch.28

It was driving them nuts. Then, one breakfast time, Hedwig brought Harry another note from Hagrid. He had written only two words: It's hatching. Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut. Hermione wouldn't hear of it.

"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?" asked Ron.

"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing - - " Hermione immediately pointed out.

Key cuts off the conversation,seeing Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. How much had he heard? Harry didn't like the look on Malfoy's face at all.

Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology.

In the hallway, Key asks in a whisper,"Do they argue like this all the time?"

Harry nods at Key's question.

In the end, Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's with the other two and Key during morning break.

When the bell sounded from the castle at the end oftheir lesson, the three of them dropped their trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest.

This story shifts to Alden,Makai,Ally,Betty,Devin,Qin,Keni,Li,and Makai are studying for their class, yes even they have to study.

"Can somebody explain why we keep meeting the fate of danger?" asked Makai.

"I say bad luck", Ally assumed.

"I fail to believe this,I'm a person of logic", replied Alden.

"A little too much logic", joked Qin and Li.

That remark made the others laughing.

"Fine,laugh. But, you do realize we have lost our powers,and are also in grave danger", Alden pointed out.

"We were always in grave danger,as for our powers it's not lost,it's inside", quoted Keni,staring into a book.

The others look at Gem who had symbols around her: a triangle with a eye, stripes, and flowers on the sides that means peace, a circle with two rectangles and a star that means belief, a diamond with water and rock that means strength,and last one is an oval with a dot.

Outside Hagrid's hut, Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited.

The group goes inside the hut.

"It's nearly out", bleamed Hagrid.

The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it.

Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it. They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath.

All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Harry thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella.

Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.

Key gazes at the baby dragon,but the baby backs away.

As the baby dragon backed up, it sneezed,a couple of sparks flew out of its snout.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head.

It snapped at Hagrid's finger, showing pointed fangs.

"Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" said Hagrid.

"Hagrid, " said Hermione, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"

Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face - he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.

Harry bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking had seen the dragon.

In the morning,Key's friends explain the symbols they saw last night.

Key recognized these signs seeing something like it,not in a dream,but at the destroyed planet for the faes.

"You didn't tell us during the holiday", Ally remembered,while leaning on the couch reading a book.

"To be honest, I kinda forgot about that", said Key,with a nervous smile.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about your good/bad memory", Keni said,sarcastically.

"Okay,I did remember,but I didn't think it was important", Key admitted.

"What does the sign mean?" asked Alden,feeling he already know.

"It means hope,belief,strength and a fourth element will guide a hero", Key revealed.

Next week,Harry,Ron,and Hermione notice a smile lurking on Malfoy's face,that makes them very nervous and Key suspicious.

They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him.

"Just let him go", Harry urged. "Set him free. "

"I can't", said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die".

They looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week.

Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his gamekeeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy.

There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor.

"I've decided to call him Norbert", said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?"

"He's lost his marbles, " Ron muttered in Harry's ear.

"Hagrid!" said Harry loudly, "give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment. "

Hagrid bit his lip. "I - I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't. "

Harry suddenly turned to Ron. "Charlie", he said.

"You're losing it, too, " said Ron. "I'm Ron, remember?"

"No - Charlie - your brother, Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!" Key pointed out, knowing what Harry was thinking.

"Brilliant!" said Ron. "How about it, Hagrid?"

And in the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send -an owl to Charlie to ask him. The following week dragged by.


	29. Chapter 29

Wednesday night found Hermione and Harry sitting alone in thecommon room, long after everyone else had gone to bed.

The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open. Ron appeared out of nowhere as he pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak.

Harry had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate.

"It bit me!" said, showing them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief.

"I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby", Harry continued.

There was a tap on the dark window.

"It's Hedwig!" said Harry, hurrying to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!"

The three of them put their heads together to read the note: **Dear Ron, How are you? Thanks for the letter - I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here.**

 **I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are comingto visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon.**

 **Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there andtake him away while it's still dark. Send me an answer as soon as possible.**

 **Love, Charlie.**

They looked at one another.

"We've got the invisibility cloak, " said Harry. "It shouldn't be too difficult - I think the cloaks big enoughto cover two of us and Norbert. "

It was a mark of how bad the last week had been that the other two agreed with him.

Anything to get rid of Norbert - and Malfoy.

By the next morning, Ron's bitten hand had swollen to twice its usual size. He didn't know whether it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey - would she recognize a dragon bite? By theafternoon, though, he had no choice.

The cut had turned a nasty shade of green.

It looked as if Norbert's fangs were poisonous.

Harry and Hermione rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to find Ron in a terrible state inbed.

"It's not just my hand", Harry whispered, "although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me - I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me -I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this".

Harry and Hermione tried to calm Ron down.

"It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday", said Hermione, but this didn't soothe Ron at all.

On the contrary, Ron sat bolt upright and broke into a sweat.

"Midnight on Saturday!" Ron said in a hoarse voice. "Oh no oh no - I've just remembered - Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert".

Harry and Hermione didn't get a chance to answer.

Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment andmade them leave, saying Ron needed sleep.

"It's too late to change the plan now", Harry told Hermione. "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have gotthe invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that. "

They found Fang, the boarhound, sitting outside with a bandaged tail when they went to tell Hagrid, whoopened a window to talk to them.

"I won't let you in", Hagrid puffed. "Norbert's at a tricky stage - nothin' I can't handle".

When they told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg.

"Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot - jus' playin' - he's only a baby, after all", Hagrid replied.

The baby banged its tail on the wall, making the windows rattle.

Harry and Hermione walked back to the castle feeling Saturday couldn't come quickly enough.

They would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say good-bye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do.

It was a very dark, cloudy night, and they were a bit late arriving at Hagrid's hut because they'd had to wait for Peeves to get out of their way in the entrance hall, where he'd been playing tennis against the wall.

Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate.

"He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey", Hagrid muffled. "An' I've packed histeddy bear in case he gets lonely. "

From inside the crate came ripping noises that sounded to Harry as though the teddy was having his head torn off.

"Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed, as Harry and Hermione covered the crate with the invisibility cloakand stepped underneath it themselves."Mommy will never forget you!"

How they managed to get the crate back up to the castle, they never knew.

Midnight ticked nearer as they heaved Norbert up the marble staircase in the entrance hall and along the dark corridors.

UP anotherstaircase, then another - even one of Harry's shortcuts didn't make the work much easier.

"Nearly there!" Harry panted as they reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower. Then a sudden movement ahead of them made them almost drop the crate.

Forgetting that they were already invisible, they shrank into the shadows, staring at the dark outlines of two people grappling witheach other ten feet away.

A lamp flared.

Professor McGonagall, in a tartan bathrobe and a hair net, had Malfoy by the ear.

"Detention!" McGonagall shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you - - "

"You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming - he's got a dragon!" Malfoy told McGonagall.

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on - I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!" reacted McGonagall.

The steep spiral staircase up to the top of the tower seemed the easiest thing in the world after that.

Not until they'd stepped out into the cold night air did they throw off the cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again.

Hermione did a sort of jig.

"Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!" Hermione smiled.

"Don't", Harry advised her. Chuckling about Malfoy, they waited, Norbert thrashing about in his crate.

About ten minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness. Charlie's friends were a cheery lot.

They showed Harry and Hermione the harness they'd rigged up, sothey could suspend Norbert between them.

They all helped buckle Norbert safely into it and then Harryand Hermione shook hands with the others and thanked them very much. At last, Norbert was going... Going... Gone.

They slipped back down the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as their hands, now that Norbert was offthem. No more dragon - Malfoy in detention - what could spoil their happiness?The answer to that was waiting at the foot of the stairs.

As they stepped into the corridor, Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the darkness.

"Well, well, well", Filch whispered, "we are in trouble. "They'd left the invisibility cloak on top of the tower.

Outside,Key and Makai are meditating with a giant circle, that showing an pink aura going into the castle where other faes are.

Key notices Harry,which causes an a strong wind blew Filch.

"Okay, that was the cheeziest thing to happen", Key pointed.

"True", Makai agreed.

"Couldn't have you used fire", replied Ron.

Key shrugged, and see The giant circle disappear.

"I knew you were trouble,never trust faes", Filch believed.

Makai is looking nervous by Key.


	30. Chapter 30

'Things couldn't have been worse', thought Ron.

Filch took them down to Professor McGonagall's study on the first floor, where they sat and waited without saying a word to each other.

Hermione and Makai was trembling.

Excuses, alibis, and wild coverup stories chased each other around Harry's brain, each more feeble than the last.

Key was stumped,not knowing what to say.

Harry couldn't see how they were going to get out of trouble this time.

They were cornered.

How could they have been so stupid as to forget the cloak?

There was no reason on earth that Professor McGonagall would accept for their being out of bed and creeping around the school in the dead of night, let alone being up the tallest astronomy tower, which was out-of-bounds except for classes.

Add Norbert and the invisibility cloak, and they might as well be packing their bags already. Had Harry thought that things couldn't have been worse? He was wrong.

When Professor McGonagall appeared, she was leading Neville.

"Harry!" Neville burst out, the moment he saw the other two. "I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag - - ".

Harry shook his head violently to shut Neville up, but Professor McGonagall had seen. She looked more likely to breathe fire than Norbert as she towered over the three of them.

"I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves", McGonagall admitted.

It was the first time Hermione had ever failed to answer a teacher's question. She was staring at herslippers, as still as a statue.

"I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on", revealed Professor McGonagall. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?"

Harry caught Neville's eye and tried to tell him without words that this wasn't true, because Neville was looking stunned and hurt. Poor, blundering Neville - Harry knew what it must have cost him to try andfind them in the dark, to warn them.

"I'm disgusted", said Professor McGonagall. "Six students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Mr. Potter, I though to Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All three of you will receive detentions - yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom,Miss Walker,Makai, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous - and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor".

"Fifty?" Harry gasped - they would lose the lead, the lead he'd won in the last Quidditch match. "

Fifty points each", said Professor McGonagall, breathing heavily through her long, pointed nose.

"Professor - please. You can't - - "

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students", replied McGonagall.

A hundred and fifty points lost. That put Gryffindor in last place. In one night, they'd ruined any chance Gryffindor had had for the house cup.

Harry felt as though the bottom had dropped out of his stomach.

How could they ever make up for this? Harry didn't sleep all night.

Harry could hear Neville sobbing into his pillow for what seemed like hours. Harry couldn't think of anything to say to comfort him.

Harry knew Neville, like himself, was dreading the dawn. What would happen when the rest of Gryffindor found out what they'd done?At first, Gryffindors passing the giant hourglasses that recorded the house points the next day thoughtthere'd been a mistake.

How could they suddenly have a hundred and fifty points fewer than yesterday?And then the story started to spread: Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter, their hero of two Quidditch matches, had lost them all those points, him and a couple of other stupid first years. From being one of the most popular and admired people at the school, Harry was suddenly the most hated.

Even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs turned on him, because everyone had been longing to see Slytherin lose the house cup.

Everywhere Harry went, people pointed and didn't trouble to lower their voices as they insulted him. Slytherins, on the other hand, clapped as he walked past them, whistling andcheering, "Thanks Potter, we owe you one!"

Only Ron stood by him. "They'll all forget this in a few weeks. Fred and George have lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, and people still like them. "

"They've never lost a hundred and fifty points in one go, though, have they?" said Harry miserably.

"Well - no, " Ron admitted. It was a bit late to repair the damage, but Harry swore to himself not to meddle in things that weren't hisbusiness from now on.

He'd had it with sneaking around and spying. He felt so ashamed of himself that hewent to Wood and offered to resign from the Quidditch team.

"Resign?" Wood thundered. "What good'll that do? How are we going to get any points back if we can'twin at Quidditch?"

But even Quidditch had lost its fun. The rest of the team wouldn't speak to Harry during practice, and ifthey had to speak about him, they called him "the Seeker. "

Hermione and Neville were suffering, too.

They didn't have as bad a time as Harry, because they weren't as well-known, but nobody would speak to them, either.

Hermione had stopped drawing attention toherself in class, keeping her head down and working in silence.

Harry was almost glad that the exams weren't far away. All the studying he had to do kept his mind off his misery.

Harry, Key,Makai,Ron, and Hermione kept to themselves, working late into the night, trying to remember the ingredients in complicated potions, learn charms and spells by heart, memorize the dates of magical discoveries and goblin rebellions... Then, about a week before the exams were due to start, Harry's new resolution not to interfere in anything that didn't concern him was put to an unexpected test.

Key is walking in the hallway holding books,seeing a girl in the corner,crying while petting Gem.

Key walks up to the girl, and asks "Are you okay?"

The girl lifts her head.

"Oh, you're that first year who all the faes are talking about, Key Walker", Ixa/the girl.

"Yup, why are you crying?" asked Key.

"I don't think you would understand", Ixa believed.

"I would think again, I know a lot of things that people around my age shouldn't know",said Key, while sitting down by Ixa, and put down her books.

"Have you heard of the legend of the two lovers: Danu and Brigit?" asked Ixa.

"Yeah, two goddesses that had two mothers were mortal enemies, so they had to met in secret,but the twist is Danu and Brigit are females which I saw coming. Danu is the embodiment of water, and Brigit is the embodiment of air, yet they felt a connection", Key remembered, while expressing her emotion.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed the story", Ixa smiled.

Key chuckles.

"Yes, it was quite it an enjoyable book. I'm guessing you brought this stuff up, it means you are in love and are mocked about it", answered Key,proving her intelligence.

"True,and this was in-between the time I was going to be ask her out", said Ixa.

"And it seems that person has come to see you", Key noticed.

Ixa looks behind where she sees a girl who has black hair,wearing regular school robes.

"I hope Yxina didn't get to you, I told her off", said Hamita/the girl.

"Yeah right, I was out here because I wanted to ask you something", said Ixa.

"What is it?" asked Hamita.

Ixa and Hamita touch lips, meaning they kissed, as Key walks away

Walking back from the library on his own one afternoon, harry heard somebody whimpering from a classroom up ahead.

As he drew closer, he heard Quirrell's voice.

"No - no - not again, please - - "It sounded as though someone was threatening him.

Harry moved closer. "All right - all right - - " he heard Quirrell sob.

Next second, Quirrell came hurrying out of the classroom straightening his turban. He was pale andlooked as though he was about to cry.

He strode out of sight; Harry didn't think Quirrell had even noticed him. He waited until Quirrell's footsteps had disappeared, then peered into the classroom.

It was empty, but a door stood ajar at the other end.

Harry was halfway toward it before he remembered what he'd promised himself about not meddling.

All the same, he'd have gambled twelve Sorcerer's Stones that Snape had just left the room, and from what Harry had just heard, Snape would be walking with a new spring in his step - Quirrell seemed tohave given in at last.

Harry went back to the library, where Hermione was testing Ron on Astronomy. Harry told them what he'd heard.

"Snape's done it, then!" said Ron. "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell - - "

"There's still Fluffy, though, " said Hermione.

"Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid ", said Ron, looking up at the thousands of books surrounding them. "I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog. So what do we do, Harry?"

The light of adventure was kindling again in Ron's eyes, but Hermione answered before Harry could.

"Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure", said Hermione.

"But we've got no proof!" said Harry. "Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor - who do you think they'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get him sacked. Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy".

That'll take a lot of explaining. "Hermione looked convinced, but Ron didn't. '

"If we just do a bit of poking around - - "

"No", said Harry flatly, "we've done enough poking around".

Harry pulled a map of Jupiter toward him and started to learn the names of its moons.

Then, the studying starts.


	31. Chapter 31

The following morning, notes were delivered to Harry, Hermione, Key,Makai,and Neville at the breakfast table.

They were all the same:Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight.

Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall. Professor McGonagall Harry had forgotten they still had detentions to do in the fur or over the points they'd lost.

Harry half expected Hermione to complain that this was a whole night of studying lost, but she didn't say a word. Like Harry, she felt they deserved what they'd got.

At eleven o'clock that night, they said good-bye to Ron in the common room and went down to theentrance hall with Neville. Filch was already there - and so was Malfoy. Harry had also forgotten that Malfoy had gotten a detention, too.

"Follow me ", said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside.

"I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" said Filch, leering at them. "Oh yes... Hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me... It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out... Hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep'em well oiled in case they're ever needed... Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll beworse for you if you do. "

Makai looked Key nervously.

"Everything's fine,it's just detention insist", Key reassures Makai in a whisper.

Makai nodded.

"Your sure?" asked Neville.

"Hey, this is still school, detention can't be that bad", Key told Neville.

Neville and Makai stayed by Key, still feeling nervous.

They marched off across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing. Harry wondered what their punishment was going to be.

It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted. The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness.

Ahead, Harry could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut.

Then they heard a distant shout.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started", said Hagrid.

Harry's heart rose; if they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn't be so bad. His relief must have showed in his -face, because Filch said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy - it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece. "

At this, Neville held Key's hand, and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.

"The forest?" Malfoy repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. "We can't go in there at night -there's all sorts of things in there - werewolves, I heard. "

Neville made a choking noise, revealing how scared he is, but Makai didn't respond.

"That's your problem, isn't it?" Filch replied, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

Makai notice squirrels with familiar eyes, and says "Li,Qin,Keni. What are you doing here? You'll get in trouble".

"Not if you stop talking to us", Qin insisted.

Makai rejoins Neville and Key.

Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.

"Abou' time", relpid Hagrid. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Key,Makai,Hermione?"

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid, " said Filch coldly, they're here to be punished, after all. "

"That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here. "

"I'll be back at dawn, " said Filch, "for what's left of them, " he added nastily, and he turned and startedback toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness. Malfoy now turned to Hagrid.

"I'm not going in that forest", he said, and Harry was pleased to hear the note of panic in his voice.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts, " said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've gotter pay fer it. "

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'dtell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts", Malfoy complained.

"Aww! What's wrong Malfoy can't handle it,that's why you shouldn't have rat us out", Key mocked Draco.

Malfoy didn't say anything, then moves.

"Right then", said Hagrid,

"Now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' Idon' want no one takin' risks", Hagrid warned them.

Follow me over here a moment. Hagrid led them to the very edge of the forest.

Holding hagrid lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees.

A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest.

"Look there ", said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery. "

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" asked Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang", Hagrid insisted. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diffrent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least".

"I want Fang", said Malfoy quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward, " Hagrid proclaimed. " So me, Harry, an' Hermione'll go one way an'Draco, Neville, Key, Makai, an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now - that's it - an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh - so, be careful - let's go. "

The forest was black and silent. A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path, and Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid took the left path while Malfoy, Neville,Key,Makai and Fang took the right.

Lin,Qin,and Keni follow Key and Makai, which is when they notice Gem running to Key.

"Gem, where did you come from?" asked Key, in a whisper.

Gem stopped jumping and starts sniffing around the trees.

"What is it?" asked Makai, feeling worry.

Key walks up to Gem, where she notices red liquid that she knew is blood, but it wasn't unicorn blood.

Makai starts to look at the blood,feeling nervous.

"It's human blood,I wouldn't get to close, I know you wouldn't like to see this", Key acknowledged.

"Thinking about the past is hard...Can you tell who's blood it is?" said Makai.

"Makai, I'm not a detective, but I do know that this the blood of Syria", Key noticed.

Key hears something and tries to find where it is coming from along with Makai following him.

Back with Harry, Hermione and Hagrid are walking, when they notice a spot of silver-blue blood on the fallen leaves. Harry saw that Hagrid looked very worried.

"Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Harry asked

"Too slow", replied Hagrid.

A white figure passes by in the form of a human,that only Hermione notices.

"You'll alright, Hermione?" Hagrid whispered.

Hermione didn't say anything,so she just nodded.

"Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an'then we'll be able ter - GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"

Hagrid seized Harry and Hermione and hoisted them off the path behind a towering oak. He pulled out an arrow and fitted it into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire.

The three of them listened. Something was lithering over dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground.

Hagrid was squinting up the dark path, but after a few seconds, the sound faded away.

"I knew it, " he murmured. "There's summat in here that shouldn' be. "

They walked more slowly, ears straining for the faintest sound. Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something definitely moved.


	32. Chapter 32

Lin,Qin,and Keni follow Key and Makai, which is when they notice Gem running to Key.

"Gem, where did you come from?" asked Key, in a whisper.

Gem stopped jumping and starts sniffing around the trees.

"What is it?" asked Makai, feeling worry.

Key walks up to Gem, where she notices red liquid that she knew is blood, but it wasn't unicorn blood.

Makai starts to look at the blood,feeling nervous.

"It's human blood,I wouldn't get to close, I know you wouldn't like to see this", Key acknowledged.

"Thinking about the past is hard...Can you tell who's blood it is?" said Makai.

Key shakes her head,then she hears something and tries to find where it is coming from along with Makai following him.

Makai and Gem follow Key noticing the trail of blood.

Soon, Key and Makai find two trees knocked down, and in-between it is Syria's body.

Key runs straight to her, checking how she was.

Syria has three scratches on her face, a big cut on her arm, and is unconscious.

"Syria!" gasped Key and Makai.

Key and Makai helped Syria up.

Makai notice Syria's wand isn't with her.

"Should we be worried about that?" asked Makai, nervous.

"I'm always worried, since I figured out about my history, we should try to find somebody before something worse happens", Key admitted.

Makai nodded.

Lin,Qin,and Keni come out of their hiding places, and Keni says "Don't worry, we'll take her, she'll be fine".

Qin puts a protection shield around Syria, and they transport away.

"What now?" wondered Makai.

"We better find that unicorn, along with the others, I don't trust this forest", Key decided.

Makai grab Key's hand, and says "Key, we promised, we would be honest with each other, why are you so calm, you don't seem like yourself".

Key turns around to face Makai, and says "I never am calm, but freaking out isn't me either, everything has happened is too much for me for everyone. I'm surprised you still don't have nightmares, I have them, every day".

"Well, that's understandable, you're new to all of this, unlike me, who's been through the wizarding war, a long time ago. But, even I have my limits", said Makai.

"I like we are great friends, now let's find our friends", said Key, as she starts walking.

Makai smiles as Key walks.

The story goes to Hagrid with Harry, and Hermione.

Hermione notice a woman made of a strange light, and she smiles at her.

Before Hermione could respond, the woman disappeared, and her attention goes back to Hagrid.

"Who's there?" Hagrid called. "Show yerself - I'm armed!" And into the clearing came - was it a man, or a horse? To the waist, a man, with red hair and beard, but below that was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped.

"Oh, it's you, Ronan, " said Hagrid in relief.

"How are yeh?" Hagrid walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.

"Good evening to you, Hagrid, " said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrowful voice. "Were you going to shoot me?"

"Can't be too careful, Ronan, " Hagrid replied, patting his crossbow. "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter,an' Hermione Granger, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you two. He's a centaur".

"We'd noticed, " said Hermione faintly.

"Good evening, " said Ronan. "Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?"

"A bit, " said Hermione timidly.

"A bit. Well, that's something. " Ronan sighed.

Ronan flung back his head and stared at the sky.

"Mars is bright tonight", Ronan noticed.

"Yeah, " said Hagrid, glancing up, too.

"Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt - you seen anythin'?" asked Hagrid.

Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly upward, then sighed again.

"Always the innocent are the first victims, " said Ronan. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now. "

"Yeah, " said Hagrid, "but have yeh seen anythin', Ronan? Anythin' unusual?"

"Mars is bright tonight, " Ronan repeated, while Hagrid watched him impatiently. "Unusually bright. "

"Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home, said Hagrid. "So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?"

Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer.

At last, Ronan said, "The forest hides many secrets".

A movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, but it was only a second centaur, black-haired and -bodied and wilder-looking than Ronan.

"Hullo, Bane, " said Hagrid. "All right?"

"Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?" said Bane.

"Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured - would yeh know anythin' about it?" Hagrid informs Bane.

Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skyward.

"Mars is bright tonight, " he said simply.

"We've heard, " said Hagrid grumpily. "Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh?We'll be off, then".

Harry,and Hermione followed him out of the clearing, staring over their shoulders at Ronan and Bane until the trees blocked their view.

"Never, " said Hagrid irritably, "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon".

"Are there many of them in here?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, a fair few... Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if everI want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs... They know things... Jus' don' let on much", Hagrid tells Hermione.

"D'you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?" wondered Harry. "Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns - neverheard anythin' like it before. "

They walked on through the dense, dark trees.

Harry kept looking nervously over his shoulder. He had the nasty feeling they were being watched. He was very glad they had Hagrid and his crossbow with them.

They had just passed a bend in the path when Hermione grabbed Hagrid's arm.

"Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!"

"You two wait here!" Hagrid shouted. "Stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh!"


	33. Chapter 33

They heard him crashing away through the undergrowth and stood looking at each other, very scared, until they couldn't hear anything but the rustling of leaves around them.

"You don't think they've been hurt, do you?" whispered Hermione.

"I don't care if Malfoy has, but if something's got Neville... It's our fault he's here in the first place", said Harry.  
The minutes dragged by. Their ears seemed sharper than usual.  
Harry's seemed to be picking up every sigh of the wind, every cracking twig. What was going on? Where were the others?  
At last, a great crunching noise announced Hagrid's return. Malfoy, Neville, and Fang were with him. Hagrid was fuming.  
Malfoy, it seemed, had sneaked up behind Neville and grabbed him as a joke. Neville had panicked and sent up the sparks.  
Makai and Key reveal that they are back.  
Key lifts Malfoy from the ground and hits him against the tree, then chuckles.  
Makai calms Neville,and walk together.  
"We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups- Neville, you're with Key,Makai you stay with me an' Hermione, Harry, you go with Fang an' this idiot. I'm sorry", Hagrid decided.  
Hagrid added in a whisper to Harry, "but he'll have a harder time frightenin' you, an' we've gotta get this done. "  
So Harry set off into the heart of the forest with Malfoy and Fang. They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick.  
Harry thought the blood seemed to be getting thicker. There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by.  
Harry could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak.  
"Look - - " Harry murmured, holding out his arm to stop Malfoy. Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer.  
It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves.  
Harry had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made him freeze where he stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered... Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast.  
Harry, Malfoy, and Fang stood transfixed.

The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!" Malfoy let out a terrible scream and bolted - so did Fang.  
Fang and Malfoy past Key along with Makai and Neville. Key runs in the opposite direction,trying to get to Harry,Makai goes after Key.

The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Harry - unicorn blood was dribbling down its front.  
It got to its feet and came swiftly toward Harry- he couldn't move for fear.

Then a pain like he'd never felt before pierced his head; it was as though his scar were on fire. Half blinded, he staggered backward.  
Key appeared by Harry,causing a bright aura to appear,that makes the hooded figure back up.

At that time,they heard hooves coming from behind,galloping, and something jumped clean over them, charging at the figure.  
Key notices the pain in Harry's head was so bad he fell,so she caught him before he fell to his knees.  
It took a minute or two to before Harry noticed the figure had gone away.  
A centaur was standing over him, not Ronan or Bane; this one looked younger; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body.  
"Are you all right?" said the centaur, pulling Harry to his feet.  
Key nodded,and waited for harry's response.  
"Yes - thank you - what was that?"

The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Harry, his eyes lingering on the scar that stood out, livid, on Harry's forehead.  
"You are the Potter boy,and the Walker girl ", said The centaur. "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time -especially for you two. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way.  
"My name is Firenze, " he added, as he lowered himself onto his front legs so that Harry could clamber onto his back.

There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing.

Firenze hurry and took Harry and Key away.

"What was that thing you saved me from, anyway?" asked Harry.

At first Firenze didn't answer,then he finally gave in.

"a monstrous thing creature", said Firenze. "It's a terrible a crime to slay a unicorn,drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death,but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless,that the moment the blood touch your lips,you will live a half life,a cursed life".

"Who would choose such a life?" asked Key.

"Who indeed, " Firenze agreed. "Only a person who need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else -something that will bring you back to full strength and power - something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter and Mrs Walker, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"  
"The Sorcerer's stone!" gasped Key and Harry.

"But I don't understand who - - " wondered harry.

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?" asked Firenze.

"Do you mean, " Harry croaked, "that was Vol -"

"Harry! Harry, are you all right?"Hermione was running toward them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind her.

"I'm fine",said Harry, hardly knowing what he was saying.

"Me too", said Key

"The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there", Harry tells Hagrid.

"This is where I leave you, " Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now. "Harry slid off his back. "Good luck, Harry Potter and Key Walker, " said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times. " He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Harry and Key shivering behind him.


	34. Chapter 34

Ron had fallen asleep in the dark common room, waiting for them to return. He shouted something about Quidditch fouls when Harry roughly shook him awake.

In a matter of seconds, though, he was wide-eyed as Harry and Key began to tell him and Hermione what had happened in the forest. Harry couldn't sit down. He paced up and down in front of the fire. He was still shaking.

"Snape wants the stone for Vol.." said Harry.

Before Harry could say Voldemort's name, Key stops him,remembering some people aren't comfortable hearing his name.

Harry gets the hint and says "We had it wrong,Snape doesn't want the stone for himself,he wants for you-know-who,with the elixir of life he'll come back".

Hearing this made Ron feel nervous,so Hermione says a word of comfort.

"Everyone says the one person You-Know-Who was ever afraid of is Dumbledore,as long as Dumbledore is around Harry,you're safe,as long as Dumbledore is around you can't be touched", said Hermione.

The sky had turned light before they stopped talking. They went to bed exhausted, their throats sore.

But the night's surprises weren't over.

When Harry pulled back his sheets, he found his invisibility cloak folded neatly underneath them. There was a note pinned to it:" **Just in years to come.** "

Also during the night,Key and Makai explain to their friends,what happened in the forest after they left.

"That's a scary thought,for you-know-who to come back", replied Li.

"How's Harry doing?" asked Qin.

"He's frightened out of his mind,I never saw him like this,i'm worried", Key told them.

Keni tells what happened at the hospital wing with Syria,she'll recover,but it will take a while.

"Thanks for telling me,we better go to bed before something dreadful happens",said Key, as she got up.

"Another attack", Betty assumed.

"No,us getting another detention", answered Key.

"Right,let's go", said Betty.

"Good night,everybody", said Devin.

"Yeah,come on Makai", said Key.

They all wish each other a good night  
The few days were awful especially for Harry,he could never quite remember how he had managed to get through his exams when he half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment.

Key was starting to have better days,there were no attacks,and she tried to relax her cousin.

Through the days,most of the faes were completely safe,Key and Makai didn't go through an wierd trance,they haven't seen Rei or Lei, things were completely and weirdly normal.

Which made them more weird than ever,then soon exams came,which brought the worries down a little.

Yet the days crept by, and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind the locked door.

It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti Cheating spell.

They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tapdance across a desk.

Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox - points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers.

Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion.

Harry did the best he could, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his forehead, which had been bothering him ever since his trip into the forest.

Professor Walmore plans a special test.

"Well,class,since most of our powers are remote, we'll have to take a test based on _Hi_ _story of th_ _e fae_ _s,_ so I hope you read the book well", Professor Walmore tell her students.

Most students were upset,except Alden.

It was perhaps the most average thing that's happened in class,which made the other students stay completely quiet.

After History of magic, the exams are over,which bring happiness

Harry couldn't help cheering with the rest.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be", said Hermione,as they joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds.

"I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager." Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterward, but Ron said this made him feel ill, so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree.

The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid,which was basking in the warm shallows.

Even the faes are happy,that the exams are over.

Key and Makai are walking together in the grass.

"You know I got to admit that I never thought I would go through those exams again, at least this time I was prepared", said Makai.

"I'm glad, you I always wanted to ask you, what do you plan on doing once this is over", smiled Key.

"When what is over?" asked Makai.

"You know dealing with enemies from the past", answered Key.

"You mean will I leave or won't I?" asked Makai.

"Yeah", replied Key, having her head down, looking depressed.

That's when Keni,Betty,Devin, and Alden comes behind them.

"Chin up, Key, exams are over", said Devin, lifting her head with his finger.

"It's not that, it's something else,isn't it?" Alden figured out,observing Key's emotion.

"Key?" says Betty.

Makai hugs Key, and whispers "No, I won't leave you,I care about you,okay".

"Kay", said Key.

"So,my suspicions were right,this is the beginning of young love", whispered Betty


	35. Chapter 35

In Harry's part of the story, They are walking in the grass,glad,that exams is over,but somebody is distracted.

"No more studying," Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."

Harry was rubbing his forehead.

"I wish I knew what this means!" Harry burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting - it's happened before, but never as often as this ".

"Go to Madam Pomfrey, " Hermione suggested.

"I'm not ill, " said Harry. "I think it's a warning... It means danger's coming... "

"Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down", Ron reassures Harry.

Harry nodded, but he couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something he'd forgotten to do, something important. When he tried to explain this, Hermione said, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one. "

Harry was quite sure the unsettled feeling didn't have anything to do with work, though.

Back at Key's story.

Makai and Key are walking in the grass, while their friends are watching.

"So, you want to be a writer?" asked Makai.

"Yeah! Ever since I was 5,only Harry knows,come to think of it,I need to go", said Key.

"Going to see Harry,have fun", said Makai,and hugs Key.

"Where are you going?" asked Key.

"Nowhere special,see ya!" answered Makai.

"Hmmm", said Betty.

Inside the Gryffindor corridor,Harry is lost in thought with not much to do, so Key walks up to him,which he doesn't notice.

"How often?" asked Key.

"It restarted when I was walking with Ron and Hermione", Harry tells Key.

"You think it has something to do with the sorcerer's stone?" questioned Key.

"I think so", Harry admitted. "That's it".

Hermione, and Ron enter the Gryffindor common

"What?" asked Key,Hermione,and Ron.

They head outside,following Harry.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd, " said Harry, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How Many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

"That's actually a good point,that means the stranger might've brought dragon egg to get information from Hagrid", Key figured out.

"Well only know when we ask Hagrid", replied Harry.

Ron,Makai, and Hermione didn't quite understand what Harry and Key were getting at.

So,they just follow Harry and Key, who's sprinting across the grounds towards the forest.

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house, his trousers,and sleeves were rolled up he was shelling peas into a large bowl .

"Hullo," said Hagrid , smiling. "Finished yet exams? Got time for .a drink?

"Yes please", said Ron , but Harry cut across him, and Key give him a nice cup of tea.

"When did you?" asked Ron.

"Just in case, I always be prepared", answered Key.

"Thank you", said Ron.

"Hagrid,do you know what did the stranger , you were playing cards with look like?" wondered Harry.

"Dunno,", said Hagrid casually. "He wouldn't take his cloak off".

Hagrid saw the five of them looked stunned and raised his eyebrows.

"Just as I thought", Key whispered.

"It's not that unusal, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog''s Head - that's the pud down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer", Hagrid insisted.

Harry and Key sat down by the bowl of peas.

"Hagrid,did you mention it Hogwarts at all to him?" asked Key.

"Mighta come up", Hagrid explained,frowning as he tried to remember . "Yeah...he asked what I did, an' I told him,I was gamekeeper here...he asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after...so I told him an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon...an' then...I can remember too well, cause he kept buyin' me drinks...Let see...yeah,then he said he he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it I wanted...but he had ter be sure I could handle it,he didn't want it ter go ter any old home...so,I told him,after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..."

"And did he seem interested in Fluffy?" asked Harry,trying to sound calm.

"Well-yeah-how many three-headed dog d'yeah meet,even around Hogwarts? So I told him,Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep-" Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.

"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" Hagrid blurted out,"Wait,where're yeh goin?"

Harry,Key,Ron,and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the Entrance Hall,which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore's office", said Harry.

"Hagrid told a stranger that might've been Snape or Voldemort how to get past Fluffy,it must've been easy,once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believe us", Key analyzed.

"Where's Dumbledore's office?" asked Harry.

Key was going to ask Makai,when she noticed she was about to faint.

"Makai,are you okay?" asked Key.

"Yeah! I pushed my power to see where it was, it's no good,Dumbledore isn't there", revealed Makai,catching her breath.

"That means there's only one thing to do", said Key.

"Tonight",said Harry. "We need to go to the trap door, to stop Snape's plan".

"But how can we-" wondered Ron.

Hermione and Makai gasped. Harry,Key,and Ron wheeled around.

Snape was standing there.

"Good Afternoon",said Snape,smoothly.

They stared at him.

"You shouldn't be inside on a day like this", Snape tells them,with an odd,twisted smile.

"We were-" Harry began,without any idea what he was going to say.

"You want to be more careful", said Snape.

"People might think you're up to something", said Snape.

Snape strode off in the direction of the staff room.

Out on the stone steps,Harry turned to the others.

"Okay,here's what we've got to do", Harry whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape - wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Key,Hermione, think you can do it".

"Why me?" asked Hermione.

"It's obvious", said Ron. "You can pretend to be waiting for professor Flitwick about life home work". Then,he makes fun of her with a high voice for a minute.

"Oh shut up", complained Hermione,but she agreed to go with Key and watch out for Snape.

"And I know,Key can be very sneaky,and we better stay outside the third-floor corridor", Harry told Ron. "Come on".

But,that part of the plan didn't work,since Ron and Harry got caught by Professor McGonagall,also Snape figured out Key and Hermione's plan.

"If we do something like that we'll get expelled", said Hermione.

"That doesn't matter,do you realize what's at stake,Hermione", replied Key.

"Yeah! If we don't stop Snape,the stone will bring Voldemort back,he'll try to take over all over again. Things like school,winning the house cup,will be the least of our worries. Voldemort will come after me,probably kill me, because I would never go over to the dark side,I need to stop him", Harry explained.

"You're right,Harry", Hermione agreed.

"Correction,we are going to help you too",Key told Harry.

"We?" questioned Harry.

"You didn't think you would do this on your own,did you?" asked Ron.

"Absolutely not,Harrt", Hermione insisted.

"The invisibility cloak will help for maybe the three of you,but Makai and I will just use a regular invisibility spell,right", Key decided.

"Right", smiled Makai,but inside she was really nervous.


	36. Chapter 36

After dinner,Harry,Ron,and Hermione sat nervously apart in the common room,while Key and Makai were in the girl's dormitory with her friends.

"Are you sure,this is a good idea?" wondered Betty.

"Of course,I'm not letting Harry do this on his own,besides I can't shake this feeling-" replied Key.

"That she will come back", Makai figured out,while looking at the moon through the window.

"You have that feeling too?" asked Key.

"Yeah! I had a vision of us facing her,and she was with a person in a cloak", Makai remembered.

"Does that mean? She might be working with Voldemort?" asked Li,nervously.

"It felt like the same presence from the forbidden forest", Makai informed them.

"That means yes,then if this is true,we definitely are going", Key insisted.

The time came,where Ron,Key,Harry,Hermione,and Makai meet.

So,Harry goes into the dormitory quietly,getting his cloak,put it in his pocket,and grabbed the flute that Hagrid gave him for Christmas to use on Fluffy.

When,they got back in the common room,they see Trevor the toad.

"What are you doing?" asked Neville.

"Nothing special", answered Key.

"Your lying,you're going out again", Neville assumed. "You can't,you'll be caught again. Which will get Gryffindor in more trouble".

"Do something?" Ron asked Hermione,desperately.

"Neville,i'm really,really sorry about this", Hermione apologized.

Hermione raised her wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione cried,pointing it at Neville.

Neville's arm snapped to his sides. His legs sprang whole body rigid,he swayed where he stood and then feel flat on his face,stiff as a board. He couldn't talk.

"Whoa!" gasped Key and Makai.

"What've you done to him?" asked in a whisper.

"It's the full body-bind",Hermione informed them,miserably."Oh,Neville,i'm so sorry".

"We had to,Neville,no time to explain", said Harry.

Key and Makai lay Neville on a chair,then follows the others.

"You'll understand later,Neville", said Ron,as they pulled on the Invisibility cloak.

Key and Makai blew a whistle,which made Gem appear,who distracts Peeves.

"Thanks",Key whispered to Gem.

Gem wicked at them,while leading Peeves away.

"Brillaint,Key", Ron congratulated Key in a whisper.

"Don't thank me,it was Makai's idea",said Key.

Makai blushed,then they continued walking.

Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all five of them facing them.

"If you want to go back,I won't blame you", said Harry. "You can take the cloak,I won't need it now".

"Don't be stupid", said Ron.

"We're coming", said Hermione.

"No way,Harry,i'm not leaving", said Key.

Makai nodded.

Harry pushed the door open.

As the door creaked,low,rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction,even though it couldn't see them.

"What's that at its feet?" asked Hermione,whispered.

"It's a harp", Ron noticed. "Snape must have left it there".

So,Harry plays Hagrid's flute,which made it slump to the ground.

Key and Makai turn visible,while Ron and Hermione take the cloak off.

Key pulls the trapdoor open,and looks down with Makai by her.

"What can you see?" Hermione asked,anxiously.

"Nothing much,it's black", said Key.

"There's no way of climbing down,we'll just have to drop", said Makai.

After hearing that, Key grabs Makai's arm,jumps down,this made Harry rush to the trapdoor.

"Don't worry,we're okay", said Key.

Harry jumps down after Key,then Hermione and Ron follow.

"What's this stuff?" wondered Key.

"Dunno,some of plant", said Ron.

"Makai,what's wrong?" asked Key,seeing her looked stunned.

"Key,this isn't just any plant", revealed Makai,looking scared.

"It's devil snare,don't move,if you do it will only kill us faster", Hermione warned them.

"Kill us faster!" snarled Ron, "That's great help".

"Shut up,i'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione.

"Well,can you hurry up,I don't see Makai?" asked Key.

Makai for a moment,sends a psychic signal to Key, telling her,where she is.

"And I can't breathe!" Harry gasped,wrestling with it as it curled around his chest.

"What did Professor Sprout say? It likes the dark and the damp-" Hermione tries to remember.

"So light a fire!" Harry choked.

"Perfect,but we have no wood", said Hermione.

"What? Are you a witch or not?!" complained Ron.

"Oh! Right", replied Hermione.

Hermione sends a bright blue fire from her wand,while this is happening Key grabs Makai's hand.

Soon,they were able to pull free.

"Harry,are you okay?" Key asks Harry.

"Yeah! Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione", Harry sighed in relief,as he joined her by the wall,wiping sweat off his face.

"Yeah", said Ron. "And lucky Harry doesn't loose his head in a crisis- there's no wood". 'honestly'.

"Makai, you can let go,it's okay", Key assures Makai,who's holding to Key tight.

"Sorry,is it okay,if I hold onto you arm", said Makai,blushing,yet scared.

"Of course,let's go", Key agrees to Makai's terms.


	37. Chapter 37

Following Ron,Harry,and Hermione,they hear the gentle drip of water trickling down the passageway sloped downwards and Harry was reminded of Gringotts.

But,he gets snapped out of his daydream,when Ron asks "Can you hear something?"

Harry listened. A soft rusting and clinking seemed to be coming up ahead.

"What do you think it is?" asked Hermione.

"Sound likes wings", Key and Harry noticed.

They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber,its ceiling arching high above them. It was filled with small,jewel-bright birds,fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the heavy,wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" asked Ron.

"Probably", answered Harry. "They don't look very vicious,but I suppose if they all swooped down at once... Well,there's nothing for it...I'll run".

But,Key stopped Harry.

"It's locked", replied Key.

"How do you know?" asked Ron.

"Don't you see those birds are keys,which means we need to use one of those keys to open that door?" Makai figured out.

"But,which...found out", Harry looked at the keys.

Key hands Harry,the broomstick,while Makai and her grab Hermione and Ron's hand to fly with Harry,while he gets the key.

They get the wooden door,where Harry turns the key,and pull the door.

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped on it,light suddenly flooded the black chessmen,which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone.

Facing them,way across the chamber,were the white pieces. Harry,Ron,and Hermione shivered slightly - the towering white chessmen had no faces.

"Now what we do?" Harry whispered.

"It's obvious,isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room".

Behind the white pieces they could see another door.

"How?" asked Hermione,nervously.

"I think", said Ron. "We'e going to have to be chessmen".

He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out.

"Well,Harry, you take the place of that bishop,Key and Makai you stay here,there's not enough room. Hermione,you go next to Harry instead of that castle".

"What about you?" asked Makai.

"I'm going to be a knight", said Ron.

The chessmen seemed to have been listening,because at these words a knight,a bishop,and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board leaving three empty squares which Harry,Ron,and Hermione took.

"White always plays first in chess", said Ron,peering across the board. "Yes...look..."

A white pawn had moved forward two squares.

Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them.

"Harry-move diagonally four squares to the right", Ron tells Harry.

Their real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board,where he lay quite still,face down.

"Had to let that happen", said Ron,looking shaken.

"Leaves you free to take that bishop,Hermione,go on".

Every time one of their men was lost,the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall.

Twice,Ron only just noticed in time that Harry and Hermione were in danger. He himself darted around the board taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.

"We're nearly there", Ron muttered suddenly. "Let me think - let me think...a"

The white queen turned her black face towards him.

"Yes..." said Ron,softly. "It's the only way...I've got to be taken.

"No!" Harry,Key,Makai,and Hermione shouted.

"That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me - that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

But-" Hermione replied..

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?" Ron asked.

"Ron-" said Hermione.

"Look,if you don't hurry up,he'll already have the stone!"

There was nothing else for it.

"Ready?" Ron called,his face pale but determined."Here I go- now,don't hang around once I won".

He stepped forward and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard around the head with her stone arm and he crashed to the floor - Hermione screamed but stayed on her square - the white queen dragged Ron to one side.

He looked as if he'd been knocked out.

Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left.

The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They won.

The chessmen parted and powed, look back at Ron,Harry,Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway,and Key with Makai flying to the door on the other side.

"What if he's -?"

"He'll be all right", said Key.

"What do you reckon's next?" asked Harry.

"We've had Sprout's that was the Devil's snare - Flitwick must've put charms or keys - McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive - that leaves Quirrell's spell,and Snape's...

They had reached another door.

"More on that later,let's go", said Key,leading them to the door.

A disgusting smell filled their nostrils,making both of them pulling their noses.

Eyes watering they saw flat on the floor in front of them,a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

"I'm glad,that we didn't have to face that", replied Ron.

"You said it", said Key.

Harry pulled the door open,to see the next challenge.


	38. Chapter 38

As Harry opened the door,they notice potion,which gave them a hint it's Snape's challenge and there's Lei by the door.

"Well,we meet again", said Lei.

"What do you want?" wondered Makai.

"To see how powerful you are,so let's see how you do", answered Lei.

Lei raised a black scepter in the air,drawing a strong amount of fae magic from it,in the shape of an arrow coming towards them.

Key and Makai created a wall with pink aura that protected them.

"Harry,you can be able to get through and head to the door", said Key,still holding the force field up.

"Key,are you sure?" asked Harry,concerned.

"Don't worry,we'll be fine", Key insisted.

"Besides if we take too long the stone will be gone", Ron reminds Harry.

Harry nodded,then walks over to the door.

Lei figures out their plan,and uses her scepter to attack Harry,so Key attacked Lei back.

Harry brings attention that a black hole being summoned,this nearly takes everybody.

When a bright aura comes from Key,Makai along with Ron,Harry,and Hermione's wands.

Lei seeing the black hole disappearing,she uses a flying spell to get to the exit.

Behind the exit is Betty,Gem,Qin,and Li,together they touch their crystals to destroy Lei's scepter.

"It's impossible,nobody", said Lei,full of doubt.

"It seems we prove the impossible", said Keni,with a strong aura around her.

Back in the room,Key and Makai make the mysterious circle appear again,reversing the effect of the black hole.

"Well,that was a great bowl of darkness that I never want to visit again,anybody else agree", replied Key.

Everybody else nodded at Key's response.

"Good,Come on", smiled Key,opening the door to the exit.

"You'll be okay,Harry,you're an amazing wizard", Hermione tells him.

"Thanks Hermione",said Harry.

"Good luck,Harry", Makai wished.

Key takes Harry's hand,and says "It'll be alright,Harry,just remember think things through".

As the group separates Key and Harry walk down the stairs,which is when they notice the mirror of Erised,and somebody that you didn't expect to see.

That somebody that you didn't expect to see,looking at the Mirror of Erised,who turns around is the professor of the dark arts: Professor Quirrell.

"You! But,I thought it was Snape", Harry responded.

"I did find you suspicious,but to think you were the one responsible", said Key,half surprised,half not surprised.

"Clever girl,yes I was trying to take your cousin out,I knew after Halloween you would ruin my plans", Quirrell admitted.

"Halloween? That means you let out the troll", Harry figured.

"Very good, Mr Potter, yes, but snape being suspicious, he headed to the third corridor, after that night snape never trusted me again, nearly left me alone, but he doesn't know I can never be alone", explained Professor Quirrell, then looks into the mirror and sees the stone.

"What does that mean?" wondered Key in her head.

"I see what I desire. But, how do I get that?"asked Professor Quirrell.

"Use the boy", said a mysterious voice.

That moment, as they walk towards the mirror,they notice the stone,which is revealed to be in Harry's pocket.

About the time,they were running up the stairs,Quirrell takes off his turban,revealing a face on the back of his head.

"Harry Potter,Key Walker", said Voldemort.

"Voldemort!" gasped Key and Harry.

"Yes, you've seen what I've become, living off another, a mere parasite, unicorn blood can sustain me, but it can't give me a body of own, but there is something that's enough lives in your pocket", Voldemort tells them.

Before they get to the door,Quirrell makes a wall of fire,Key puts a force field to protect her cousin.

"Key,are you okay?" asked Harry,concerned.

"Yep", smiled Key.

"Don't be a fool,why suffer a horrific death,when you can join me and live", Voldemort requested.

"Never!" exclaimed Harry and Key.

"Bravery,your parents had it too,both of you and Key's parents. Just give me the stone,and I'll bring your parents back,Harry. That's it there is no good and evil, there is only power and those to scared to seek it, together we can do extraordinary things", Voldemort tries to convince Harry.

"You liar!" replied Harry.

"Kill him!" Voldemort ordered Quirrell.

Quirrell flies towards Harry,Key stops him by grabbing his arm,with his other hand near Harry's neck,Harry grabs it.

As Harry touched the hand,Quirrell felt instant pain,then his hand turns to stone,slowly breaking apart.

"What is this magic?" questioned Quirrell.

"Fool,just get the stone", Voldemort complained.

Harry quickly grabs Quirrell's face,which turns to stone,Key grabs Harry's hand as Quirrell fell apart,and disappeared.

Harry looks for the stone,Key reveals that it was in her hand,just at that moment a cloud with a dark aura,passed through.

This made Harry faint,so Key catches him,and heads to the exit,when a strong wind comes putting out the fire.

In the hospital,Harry regains consciousness,seeing two people by him.

"Key!" gasped Harry.

"Relax,Harry,don't strain yourself", Key warns Harry.

"You should take your own advice,as in you should be in bed", replied Abigail.

"I couldn't leave this spot, until Harry woke up", Key insisted.

"Woke up? How long was I here?" wondered Harry.

"You've been here for three days,Harry", said Abigail.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried", Dumbledore explained.

"Really? Who's are those from?" asked Harry,seeing the pile of candy.

There's a table piled high with what looked like half of a candy shop.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers, " said Dumbledore, beaming. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows", Dumbledore pointed out.

"That's great,but what about the stone?" wondered Harry.

"Key gave it to me,thanks to Hermione's owl,I got back here,about to help you. But,it seem you were doing well on your own", Dumbledore tells him. "I decided to get rid of the stone".

"But,What about your friend,Nicholas Flammel?" asked Harry. "He'll die,won't he".

"Oh, you know about Nicolas. He has enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, He will die", Dumbledore admitted.

"Sir!" replied Harry. "I've been thinking... Sir - even if the Stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who - - "

""Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself", Dumbledore advised him.

"Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?" wondered Harry.

"No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share... Notbeing truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers ashis enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely takesomeone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time - and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power", Dumbledore replied.

Harry nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made his head hurt.

"Sir, there are someother things I'd like to know. Why couldn't Quirrell touch me?" Harry finally spit out.

"Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn'trealize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign... Tohave been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protectionforever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good", Dumbledore informed them.

"Sir,how is it I ended up with the stone?" asked Harry.

"Ah! you see only one who wanted to find the Stone - find it, but not use it - wouldbe able to get it. That is one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something", said Dumbledore.

So,Dumbledore put his attention on the table filled with candy.

"Ah!Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomitflavoredone, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them - but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?" Dumbledore tells them.

Dumbledore smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!"


	39. Chapter 39

This is when Harry and Key notice Hermione,Ron,and Makai at the door.

They tried to convince Madam Pomfrey to let their friends,she finally gave in, once

Hermione fling her arms around Harry.

Makai gives Key a kiss on the cheek,and puts a necklace around her neck.

The necklace has orange beads with pictures of a crescent moon and stars.

"So,what's the news,you were going to tell me?" asked Key.

"Oh,right. I have the perfect place to stay over the summer", smiled Makai.

"Really?! Where?" asked Key.

"Over the Weasley's", Makai confirmed.

"My mom agreed to it,happily", said Ron.

"Great,who made this necklace?" wondered Key.

"That would be Betty,Li,and I,we put in your favorite things in this", replied Makai.

Key looks at Makai with a smile,and hugs Makai.

"Makai,what's wrong? You look red", Key noticed.

"Nothing,just happy you like it", said Makai.

"Harry,is the rumors true about what happened in the dungeon?" wondered Ron.

"Yeah!" replied Harry.

"Really? I'm glad that you're alright", Hermione admitted.

"What happened to you two?" asked Harry.

"Well, I got back all right, " Hermione explained. "I brought Ron round - that took a while - and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall - he already knew- he just said, 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor".

"D'you think he meant you to do it?" said Ron. "Sending you your father's cloak and everything?"

"Well, " Hermione exploded, "if he did - I mean to say that's terrible - you could have been killed. "

"No,Harry would still be alright", Key insisted.

"Yeah! I suspect Dumbledore sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had apretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don'tthink it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could... "

"That Dumbledore sure is clever", Key complimented.

Makai and Abigail nodded to Key's compliment.

"Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker,all right", said Ron proudly. "Listen,you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow".

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over. "You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT" she said firmly.

After a good night's sleep, Harry felt nearly back to normal. I want to go to the feast, " he told Madam Pomfrey as she straightened his many candy boxes. "I can, can'tI?"

"Yeah! Would it be alright?" Key askee

"Professor Dumbledore says you two are to be allowed to go, " she said stiffily, as though in her opinion,Professor Dumbledore didn't realize how risky feasts could be. "And you have another visitor. "

"Oh, good, " said Harry. "Who is it?"

Hagrid sidled through the door as he spoke. As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to beallowed. He sat down next to Harry, took one look at him, and burst into tears.

"It's - all - my - ruddy - fault!" he sobbed, his face in his hands. I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! "

"Hagrid!" said Harry, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down intohis beard.

"Hagrid,snap out of it,it wouldn't have made a difference", said Key.

"Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have foundout even if you hadn't told him", Harry tells Hagr

"Yeh could've died!" sobbed Hagrid. "An' don' say the name!"

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry bellowed, and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying. "I've met him and I'mcalling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid".

"We saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have aChocolate Frog", Key tells Hagrid,

Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, "That reminds me. Harry,I've got yeh a present. "

"It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" said Harry anxiously, and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle. "Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'Course, he shoulda sacked me instead - anyway, got yeh this... "

It seemed to be a handsome, leather-covered book. Harry opened it curiously. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at him from every page were his mother and father.

"Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos... Knew yeh didn' have any... D'yeh like it?" said Hagrid.

Harry couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood. Harry made his way down to the end-of-year feast alone that night. He had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing about, insisting on giving him one last checkup.

"I guess I should go to,but before that I have a present to give you,Key", said Abigail.

Abigail gives her a box wrapped in red/green stripes with a bow.

Inside the box is a journel.

"I heard you wanted to be an author,so I brought this,well anything you need to tell me. Ms Sleep talker", said Abigail.

"Uh! I knew that would haunt me one day", replied Key.

So,Key explains her vision to them.

At the great Hall,is already full of students and professors.

It was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

Harry and Key walked in the hall,and seeing everybody talking.

Key friends see her and she walks to them,while Harry slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

Harry tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at him.

Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads areall a little fuller than they were... You have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts... " announced Dumbledore. "Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two;Second place,Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and in first place is Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two".

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight,but Keni and Devin looked annoyed,while Makai looks disappointed.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin, " said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account".

The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

"Hmmm,a small twist", smiled Amija.

"Ahem, " said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes... "First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley... For the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house... fifty points. "Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

At last there was silence again.

"Second - to Miss Hermione Granger... For the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house, fifty points. "Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears.

Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves - they were a hundred points up.

"Third - to Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Key Walker... " said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points".

The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindornow had four hundred and seventy-two points - exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup - if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point. Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.

"There are all kinds of courage, " said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom. "

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had takenplace, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table.

Harry, Key,Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him.

Key wicks at Neville,then walks to Keni,Devin,and Makai.

Neville had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before. Harry, still cheering, nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him.

"Which means", Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration".

Dumbledore clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile. He caught Harry's eye and Harry knew at once that Snape's feelings toward him hadn't changed one jot. This didn't worry Harry. It seemed as though life would be back to normal next year, or as normal as it ever was at Hogwarts.

It was the best evening of Harry's life, better than winning at Quidditch, or Christmas, or knocking out mountain trolls... He would never, ever forget tonight. Harry had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. To their great surprise, both he and Ron passed with good marks; Hermione, of course, had the best grades of the first years;Key and her friends did well with their studies especially Alden.

And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays.

"I always hope they'll forget to give us these", said Fred Weasley sadly.

Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express;talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beansas they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pullinginto platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station. It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform.

A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of asolid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.

"You must come and stay this summer, " said Ron, "both of you - I'll send you an owl,you as well,Key. "

"Thanks, " said Harry, "I'll need something to look forward to. "

"Great", smiled Key.

People jostled them as they movedforward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world.

Some of them called:"Bye, Harry!Bye Key"

"Bye! Key,I hope we each other soon,come on Alden", said Amija.

"Hope to see you around the summer,since we'll be close",wicked Keni.

"Bye!" exclaimed Betty,from behind Keni.

"See you, Potter!" called somebody.

"Still famous, " said Ron, grinning at him.

"Not where I'm going, I promise you, " said Harry. He, Ron, and Hermione passed through the gateway together.

Key and Makai pass through the gateway after her cousin and his friends.

"There he is, Mom, there he is, look!"It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron.

"Harry Potter!" she squealed. "Look, Mom! I can see"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point. "Mrs. Weasley smiled down at them.

"Busy year?" she said.

"Very, " said Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley. "

"Yeah! It was wonderful", Key complimented.

"Oh, it was nothing, dear", replied Molly.

"Ready, are you?"It was Uncle Vernon, still purple-faced, still mustached, still looking furious at the nerve of Harry, carryingan owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people.

Behind him stood Aunt Petunia and Dudley, looking terrified at the very sight of Harry.

"You must be Harry's family!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"In a manner of speaking, " said Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day. " He walked away.

Harry hung back for a last word with Ron and Hermione. "See you over the summer, then. "

"Bye,Key", said Makai.

"Remember,our psychic connection I'm planning something special that I might need your help with", Key whispered.

"Hope you have - er - a good holiday, " said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant.

"Oh, I will, " said Harry, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer... "

The story ends with Both Key and Harry actually looking forward to the summer. Since Key is setting up a special plan,and Harry's apart of it.


End file.
